Right Here, Right Now
by I am Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Hermione's time turner breaks when she's involved in an accident with the moving staircase. Now, she has new friends to make, a new crush to ward off, and a new man to irritate. If only he would stop making fun of her... RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

Detention. How on Earth did I manage to get that? I was literally twelve seconds late. Of course, the Greasy Bat wouldn't really take into consideration that this is the only time I've ever been late; therefore, he assigned me a stupid detention with _him_. Every time I think about it, my fists clench, my teeth grit in annoyance, I just think this is so stupid! Hilariously, both Ron and Harry steered clear of me when I was on my way to Snape's lair, for I was on my warpath, and I'm ready to explode.

When I get into his classroom, he bombards me with write-offs. I'm stuck in detention until 9:00. Walking back, I don't realize where I'm going, due to the fatigue I felt. I can hardly feel fear as I fell down to the ground, hearing only the shattering of fragile glass.

* * *

"I think she's starting to wake up," an over-eager male's voice shouted beside me. I winced. Whoever he was, he was way far too over-zealous for me, what with his loudness and obvious excitement.

Carefully, I opened my eyes. Everything hurt, even my fingernails and the roots of my hair. Everything was really blurry, too; all I could see was colours and shapes. I had a feeling that I was in the dungeons, because I could smell the musky scent that always seemed to linger.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Harry and Ginny leaning over me. Ron was nowhere to be found, but that was to be expected.

"Harry? Ginny? What happened?" I asked, gingerly sitting up and rubbing my head.

"I think she's delusional, James. Maybe we should go get Severus… he'd know what to do," Ginny said. She sounded worried.

Wait.

Why would she call Snape, the greasy bat of the dungeons, 'Severus'?

I sat up and looked carefully at the two. Last time I checked, Ginny had blue eyes and Harry's were green. Instead…

Oh.

Oh god….

When I fell, perhaps I triggered the time turner that I "borrowed" from Headmistress Minerva's office. Perhaps I should have never taken it….

"No, no, you don't need to get anyone. I'm fine. I promise," I assured them. I wasn't okay, but they didn't need to know that.

"I don't know if it'd be a good idea…." Gin-_Lily_ said, chewing on her lip nervously.

"Please. I'm a big girl. I can do this," I insisted. James and Lily reluctantly walked out, leaving me alone at last.

Now, I needed to see Dumbledore.

* * *

His eyes were really blue and very familiar. They were comforting, almost.

"So, you came from the future?" He asked, perching his head on his hands.

"Yes sir. Yes I am," I told him, my head bowing in deference.

"Do you have your time turner with you?"

"No sir, I'm sorry. It shattered when I fell. The fall is what triggered the time turner," I said softly, bowing my head in slight shame, but he surprisingly doesn't seem to really care that I no longer had the valuable piece in getting me back to my time.

"Ah, well, it's no matter! We do need to figure out a good cover story for you, though."

I thought to myself for a while. I don't think it would be necessary to change my name. Perhaps I should say that I just transferred from Beauxbatons? I'm sure it wouldn't be believable, though. My French accent was truly terrible, and Beauxbaton students are really only pure-blooded, blonde-haired, veelas. I'm not either of those. Perhaps if I lied and claimed to be a pure-blood, my story would be believable. I would probably have to change my hair colour, though…

I touched my curly locks briefly and cringed. I really didn't wish to obtain Malfoy-esque hair. Perhaps if I just told everybody that I was a Muggle-born witch, it'd be easiest like that. Of course, it would also be more difficult to keep low on the radar. If I took classes, I'd still be a complete and utter know-it-all with alacrity as my middle name.

It certainly wouldn't gain me any friends who could keep me safe. More like enemies who could easily kill me.

"Miss Granger? We need to come up with a suitable story," Dumbledore spoke, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"I believe that I should just keep my head low and try to fit in as easily as possible. My story... I suppose I'll just figure something out as I go along. I'm not very sure what I'll say yet."

He seemed to ponder my words for a while before nodding in agreement.

"Yes, yes, that'll work fine. Just be sure, Miss Granger, not to say or do anything that could alter the future. I'm sure you already know how dangerous that could end up being," he told me. I nodded.

"Of course, sir, I understand."

With that said, he dismissed me after giving me a time table that I'm most certain he thought up while I was thinking about a background story.

Before I left, I caught him whispering to himself, 'let's hope she helps save him.'

Normally, Dumbledore talking to his self wouldn't bother me at all. It's just what he said. It made no sense at all.

I felt more confused than ever, but quickly shook off the feeling. I had more important things to deal with.

"Hello! I hope you're feeling better! I was so worried when James and I found you just lying outside of Slughorn's classroom. I was on my night rounds, you see, and I found James just messing around, the little fiend! Anyways, I was taking him back to his quarters and-" she abruptly stopped talking and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm, uh, boring you aren't I?" She asked. I shook my head no. It was so hard to stop mentally calling her Ginny. They just looked so much like each other!

"No, I was just thinking about how much you remind me of one of my friends, Ginny," I told her, smiling wistfully. If only I hadn't stolen from Minerva's office….

Lily was quiet for a second before a look of recognition shone in her eyes.

"Is that why you called me Ginny and James Harry?" she asked curiously. I felt a pang in my chest. Harry…. He'd wanted to know his parents for so long, and here I was, talking to his mother. The one to be killed by Voldemort within two years.

"Um yes, that's why. I was pretty out of it," I said, smiling. Lily grinned and linked her arm with mine, dragging me along with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as we climbed the ever-moving staircase.

"We're going to my Head Girl quarters. Dumbledore told me that you'd be living with me for a while.

I felt shocked. How did Dumbledore notify her so quickly? We were both silent for the walk to her room.

"T.S Elliot's Wasteland," Lily whispered loud enough for me to hear. My eyebrows rose. Of course! Lily was a Muggle-born like me. I suppose we weren't so different after all, save for the physical appearances. When I walked in, I smiled softly. It looked so much like my quarters back in the future. I was feeling nostalgic almost.

If only….

"Okay, so here is the bathroom, password's Mickey Mouse. Here's the complimentary second bed, and you are going to go to Hogsmeade and get you new clothes. Dumbledore told me to give you this, " so said, handing me a big sack that was filled with Galleons and sickles. I think there were a few Knuts, too.

I was flabbergasted. Why would Dumbledore give me all of this? Not that I wasn't grateful, but it's too much My face turned red and I took the bag and placed it on the nightstand beside my bed.

"We should probably go to sleep. It's late and we have a long day tomorrow," Lily told me, yawning. "You can borrow my pyjamas tonight, 'kay?"

"Alright. Thanks Lily," I said, accepting the clothes and smiling. She handed me a pair of what looked to be yoga pants and a t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom and changed. I took a couple of deep breaths. I wish I could be as pretty as Lily….

I shook my head to empty the thought from my head.

_I need sleep_, I thought, _I've never felt any sort of jealousy from looks…. I must be tired._

Walking into our room, I collapsed on the bed.

"Goodnight Hermione," Lily said from her spot under the covers.

"Goodnight. See you next morning," I answered, my voice filled with fatigue. I couldn't sleep now, for I had too much to think about.

This would be a long night.

* * *

"Wake up! We're leaving in thirty minutes," Lily shouted, shaking my shoulder. I mumbled and slowly got up, rubbing my head. Everything was aching and my head was pounding. Perhaps it was from the little sleep I managed to get and from my little time travel incident.

I mumbled and slowly got up, rubbing my head. I needed to get dressed, though. I pulled out my wand and transfigured my old clothes to a black pencil skirt, a white, short-sleeved blouse, and changed my Mary Janes into black ballet flats. Lily's eyes widened slightly as I grabbed the bag of coins Dumbledore gave me.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were so good at Transfiguration!"

I blushed and shrugged. No longer was I an arrogant swot.

"It's nothing, really," I told her, trying to act nonchalant. I picked up the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. When I got out, Lily was already wearing a sundress. It was green with a brown belt around the waist. She had little white sandals on and her toenails were painted light pink with the polish flaked off on some.

"Ready to go?" She asked, linking her arm through mine and dragging me out of our room and into the Great Hall where all the kids were lining up, getting ready to leave. When we entered, everyone went quiet. I panicked.

Were my clothes on backwards?

Were my knickers showing?

Was my hair a bushy mess?

"Calm down, Hermione. They just don't know who you are," Lily whispered. I forced my breathing back down to normal, hard as it was, since everyone still deemed it necessary to continue staring at me.

Lily and I lined up with the other Gryffindors and we all left for Hogsmeade. When we arrived, I could immediately tell the difference between this Hogsmeade and the one twenty years in the future. There were more clothing stores, Honeyduke's wasn't as popular, Fortescue's had barely any business, and everyone made sure to steer clear of the pathway to Knockturn Alley. Lily turned to face me.

"So! What do you want to do first?" She asked me, her eyes shining brightly.

"Um, where's a good place to get clothes?" I asked her uncertainly.

"There's always Madam Malkin's, so we should go there first to get you a couple of school robes, winter robes, and light robes. There's this amazing store run by a Muggle-born witch. The place is called Soliel. Most of the clothes and accessories there are Muggle-based. Do you want to hit Malkin's first and then Soliel?"

If only Soliel was there when I was in school…

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," I grinned. She began walking in the direction of Madam Malkin's.

"Do you have your money?" She asked, ready to turn back around to go get it if I had forgotten it, although it was unnecessary.

"Yep. Do you?"

"Of course," she told me.

Upon entering the store, Madam Malkin immediately flocked over to us and magically measured both of us.

"Alright, Miss Evans, 64 inches tall, 30 inches around the waist, 32 inches around the bust, and 14 inches around the neck. Would you like your usual?" Madam Malkin asked Lily.

"Yes," she answered, nodding her head.

"Will do." She then turned to me. "Who are you, dearie?"

"My name is Hermione Granger, ma'am," I responded.

"Miss Granger, 61 inches tall, 28 inches around the waist, 32 inches around the bust, and 12 inches around the neck. What would you like?"

"Three sets of school robes, two sets of winter cloaks, and two pairs of light robes," I answered. She nodded and soon came out with five bags, two for Lily, three for me.

"Here you are," she exclaimed, handing us our orders. We took them and left after saying goodbye. On our way to Soliel, I wasn't looking where I was going and crashed into a tall, dark figure. I looked up and inwardly gasped.

Standing before me was Professor Snape in the flesh. Only, this time, he was 20 years younger. He sneered at me with an expression I was quite familiar with before grabbing my arm and yanking me to my feet. His body was still thin, but he was obviously strong. He felt so… lean and muscled. He was… just amazing- his body, not his personality, obviously. He bent down and grabbed my bags, shoving them into my hands.

"Watch where you're going, new girl," he snarled before stalking away. I turned to Lily in shock. She looked just as stunned as I felt, only, for a much different reason.

"Oh my god! He just helped you off of the ground! And he picked up your bags for you!"

I was a bit startled. Did she not hear what Snape said to me? Did she not see how rude he was?

"Lily, he _yanked_ me off of the ground and _shoved_ the bags into my hands," I nearly shouted, waving my hands in the air to emphasize my point. Instead of assuring me that I wasn't going to die, Lily dragged me to Soleil while shrinking our purchases.

I couldn't shake the feeling that _he_ was watching me….

* * *

I can't believe Lily persuaded me to buy those clothes. I got a green and black cashmere sweater, at least 14 pairs of pants, five belts, two green skirts, one black shirt, one white and grey checked skirt, four jackets, and a bunch of shirts. To top it all off, she forced me to buy tons of lacy underwear! And bras! I suppose the sleepwear is better, but not by far. All it is is a few nightgowns and cami+short sets. I am never shopping with Lily again. All of the clothes I have are very un-conservative!

Sighing, I flopped down on my four-poster bed, awaiting Lily's return. She was visiting James and his friends. She asked repeatedly for me to go with her, but I told her that I was plagued with fatigue. In actuality, I really just didn't want to run into _him_, both figuratively and literally.

After all, I don't need to start feeling him up again.

I groaned to myself. I really need to make a quick trip to the library; there wasn't a single book in Lily's quarters that I haven't already read at least twice.

Getting up, I practically dragged myself to the library. Shopping made me very exhausted.

It was very quiet in my sanctuary. I suppose many of the students still didn't enjoy stimulating their minds. Oh well. Peace and quiet only made perusing the book shelves even better, for I had no desire to listen to other students' inane whining about not wanting to do their work.

Stepping into the library, I inhaled deeply and smiled. It's been such a long time….

I quickly sauntered over to my favoured area, but soon found it occupied by someone even worse than Snape: Pure-Blooded, Fascist, Son-of-a- Bitch, Lucius Malfoy. When I entered and saw him, I quickly attempted to evade him; however, he easily saw me, as it was evident by his smirk.

"Well, if it isn't little miss new girl," he sneered, putting his book down and walking towards me. "You're a pretty hot topic, love, did you know that?"

I took as many steps away from him as he took toward me. Eventually, I could only feel the library's stone walls against my back. Stunned, I froze up and cursed myself for not grabbing my wand. What if he hit me? What if he cursed me? What if he killed me? I was shaking like a leaf on a particularly windy day, but I refused to show fear. Hell, I've been fighting men like him all my life. There was truly nothing about him that should have scared me. Instead of cursing, killing, or striking me, he did something entirely unexpected and unwanted.

He _kissed_ me. I was in shock for what seemed to be a century, but I quickly and forcefully broke out of my comatose state and fought back with every ounce, every molecule of will power in me. He would not do this. Now on my watch. I refused to sink down to the level of the usual filthy, third-class whores who seemed to occupy Malfoy 24/7. I would fight him until he decided to stop molesting my person.

His lips immediately stopped on mine, but before I could feel relief, he shoved me against the wall, causing me to hit my head on stone. I gasped in pain, although Malfoy took it for pleasure.

"You like it rough? Why didn't you just say so?" he grinned.

My mind was racing my heart beating swiftly. Not only was I terrified out of my mind, but my muscles were sore from fighting.

"What the-"

All of a sudden, Malfoy's body weight was pulled away from me, and shoved to the ground. I just sat on the ground, staring blankly at his prone form, but say nothing; I am too shocked to do so. I slowly avert my gaze to my saviour. The first thing I see is a pair of black, dragon-hide boots. Similar to the ones on-

"Are you just going to continue staring at the floor like an imbecile, or are you going to thank me?" Severus's voice haughtily chimed in the silence, causing me to roll my eyes. Bowing dramatically, I theatrically said,

"Oh thank you, my dark knight! Without you, I would have been in much distress!"

Chuckling, I began to walk away until I heard Severus's voice behind me,

"He was going to rape you. He usually gets every pretty new girl to spread their legs eventually, and you're no exception," he sneered. I gasped. How dare he accuse me of being a whore! Then I remembered what he just said, and I smiled.

"So, you think I'm pretty?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. He immediately dropped his smug look and grimaced.

"I meant only that Lucius thinks you're pretty. The only type of girls whom he thinks are pretty are low-class hookers," he snarled at me. My eyes widened. This is the second time he's insinuated that I'm a worthless slag.

"Well then, if that's how you truly feel," I began, refusing to allow him to see how affected I was, "then we're done here. Good-bye," I said, turning around and walking in the other direction. "Snape."

"Granger."

"Piss off," I muttered. Of course, he heard me and had to have a comeback.

"Bite me."

I grinned before turning it into a Slytherin-esque smirk and turned around. I seemed to catch him off guard.

"Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

"You mean Lucius freaking Malfoy tried to kiss you?" Lily screeched, making me cringe.

"Well, he really tried to rape me. And he _did_ kiss me, despite the fact that I didn't want him to. I feel disgusting and… used," I whispered those last few words in hopes that Lily wouldn't hear, but to no avail. Her expression softened.

"I'm sorry, love. Hey, what did you say to Severus when he helped you?"

"Well, he insinuated that I was loose twice, only because he accidently called me pretty. Then, he tried saying that Lucius only liked me because I looked like a whore," I ranted, vehemently, putting my hands on the top of my bushy head in irritation.

"Wait, he called you pretty?!" Lily squealed like any other teenage girl. I rolled my eyes.

"You fail to get to the point. First, he scares the piss out of me. Yes, he saved me, I know, but still! Then, he calls me pretty, insinuates that I'm a slut two times, and then he said, 'bite me!'" I exclaimed. Lily's eyes widened, but not with shock.

"What did you say back?" she asked, completely enthralled. I suppose I shouldn't be annoyed by this. I guess Lily's just one to look at the details rather than the big picture. Which is fine, I suppose, but it could be a bit irritating at times. For instance, right now.

"I- I said, 'anytime,'" I mumbled, flushing bright red as Lily guffawed, playfully slapping my shoulder.

"Oh my gods, Hermione! I can't believe you said that," she grinned, finding my sheepish expression hilarious.

Oh, so hilarious indeed.

"I know! I think he thinks I was flirting with him, but I don't even like him that much!"

Grinning, Lily pulled me up from the bed we were sitting on and dragged me in to her bathroom.

"Look at you, Hermione! You're beautiful, there is no reason why you shouldn't be flirting with him," she sighed, looking at both of us in the reflexion, though her facial features were full of pure, unadulterated joy, while mind showed annoyance at being gawked at like some sort of show horse.

"Look! Can I please do your hair and make-up? Pretty please?" she begged. I sighed. I really didn't care too much about beauty products, but it seemed to make Lily pretty happy.

I don't really need another person mad at me….

"Fine," I relented. "But, if I don't like it, we're never doing it again, okay?"

Lily sighed.

"Alright, but if you do like it, I get to do this every other day," she claimed. I rolled my eyes. I have never liked make-up, so I doubt that I'd like this.

Well, looks like it's torture time.

* * *

I couldn't keep my fingers out of my newly styled curls. I didn't feel as though my face was caked with foundation and eyeliner, either. I still felt normal, but I looked…. Decent, almost.

I knew it'd be impossible to act as though I didn't like it, so I simply gave in.

"Alright, you win. I do like my hair and make-up," I conceded. Lily's face was so lit up with happiness that I almost didn't seem to mind that I would now be primped like a Barbie doll every other day for school.

"Thanks," she said, grinning. "I tried to go for a more subtle look. I didn't want you to look like those women in Knockturn Alley. Escorts, I think they are."

_Now if only Severus would realise that I'm not a third-class whore_, I thought.

"Yeah, I like it. Thank you," I said, smiling softly.

"Well, I'm glad that you like it, love. I want to do it tomorrow, though. That'll start the first day of your every-other-day makeover."

"I thought that was today!" I said, panicking. Lily smiled.

"Nope! Today was just a practise run." I groaned, hoping that she was being facetious. "It won't be that bad, 'Mione. I promise that you'll look great. I swear it," she said, intensely. Far too intensely for the conversation we were having. I burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay," I said, putting on my pyjamas.

"Goodnight, Lily," I sighed, crawling into my bed and snuggling deep under the covers. Hopefully I would be able to sleep enough tonight to function properly tomorrow.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Lily's voice crowed in my ear, making me cringe. I groaned and rolled over.

"I don't want to get up! Just a few more minutes, I swear," I begged her, barely registering what I was saying. Lily chuckled and pulled off the covers, leaving me in the cold. Scrambling around for them, I fell out of bed with a slight shriek.

Lily wouldn't stop laughing.

"It isn't funny," I shouted, but my grin quickly gave it away.

"Oh, yes it is! You should have seen your face!"

I glared at her before getting up and putting on a green button down shirt with a black skirt and finishing with my student robes. Lily nearly forgot to put the make-up on until she saw me. I was left with a glowing face, but a glaring look. Grumbling, I stepped into my ballet flats and grabbed my school bag, making sure all of my parchment and quills were inside, as well as my beloved wand.

"Are you ready for your first day?" Lily asked me, walking out beside me. I shrugged.

"I don't think it'll be terrible; although, I do hear of that Professor Binns being a real bore," I said, laughing softly. Lily joined me and together, we both walked into our first class: Potions.

"Alright class! Group up," Slughorn told everyone. I felt out of place as everybody took seats beside their friend. I looked around for Lily, but she was with James. The only two left were Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape. I sighed inwardly. I really shouldn't be around Severus, but the thought of Peter the traitor, the snitch, made me want to puke.

"Hmm, who will be partners with Miss Granger?" Slughorn asked, looking at me and then Peter before shaking his head. My heart sank.

"Severus! I'm sorry, lad, but I think you're going to have to stop working alone and with Miss Granger over here," he said, missing the glare that his 'most prized' student sent to me. Skulking over to my table, he sneered when he saw all of the ready ingredients on my table.

"Just let me do the work and we can both get an O. Got it?" He said, narrowing his eyes at me, as if he was daring me to go against him. I didn't really mind him.

"No, you aren't going to do all of the work. I'm perfectly capable of brewing Draught of Living Death, thank you very much," I said, with my nose in the air. Severus growled at me, sending shockwaves through me, but I didn't pay them any mind. I had a potion to brew.

Just as I was ready to finish it, I felt myself get yanked back.

"What was that for?" I asked him, feeling miffed at being torn away from my potion that was nearly finished.

"You idiot! You didn't do anything that the potion book said to do! Now, this thing is going to blow up, and we're going to get a failing grade," he hissed, making sure that his body was blocking mine. I felt… protected, almost. Was he trying to protect me?

When the cauldron didn't blow to pieces, he stared at it, confused, until Slughorn walked by and clapped his hands.

"Wonderful! My two students have successfully completed the Draught of Living Death! Now, don't feel disappointed, class, because not everyone can get it on the first try. Put up your ingredients and clean up, then I'll dismiss you," he said, walking back to his desk.

On my way out, I felt myself get dragged back. The last thing I saw was Lily's shocked face turn into a grin.

"How did you make that potion perfectly? You didn't even follow the directions," Severus hissed, throwing me into an empty classroom. I hit one of the desks hard and winced.

"Because my Potions Professor taught me the correct way to brew. He didn't always follow the directions, and he still made the potion better, or in less time than the usual. He was brilliant," I whispered the last part wistfully. I missed my place back at home. Yes, even Lavender Brown, but now, it was unlikely that I'd ever get back.

"You know what? Meet with me, and tell me what your little Potions Professor did to other potions. I want to know," he said, opening the door and walking out. I was in a state of shock. Did he really just walk out on me?

What a self-serving, conniving, little bastard!

Fuming, I stormed out, only to find Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black arguing. I stepped back and heard their argument.

"If the Dark Lord doesn't find a potion to keep him immortal forever, he's going to torture us all," Lucius whispered, glaring at Bellatrix. She rolled her eyes.

"You know Severus will join, right? We've nearly got him right where we want him. Don't worry," she smirked, before walking away.

This was the first time that I'd ever seen Lucius Malfoy in such a state. His face was paler than usual, his eyes were sunken in, and his hair was dishevelled. It was obvious that he was terrified of Voldemort, and he knew that Severus was the only way that he would get out of torture by the Death Eaters and his 'Dark Lord'.

How selfish! He was willing to put Severus' life in eternal danger so that he'd feel safe. A true Slytherin, indeed. Shaking my head, I walked out, sauntering in the direction of Lily's Head Girl quarters. Thankfully, I wasn't stopped by Lucius or any other certain Slytherin on the way; however, Lily did find it fit to introduce me to her friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. I shook hands with all of them, shuddering when I reached Peter.

I still couldn't believe that he'd actually betray all of his friends for Voldemort.

Treason is unforgivable.

"So, Hermione, you're super smart and stuff?" Sirius asked me. I rolled my eyes. He reminded me of Ron. Ron….

Although I was still upset at him, I still missed him. I missed everyone.

Sighing, I answered Sirius.

"No, I'm not what you'd call 'smart'. I merely think more than others," I told him. He seemed amused by my answer, even though I wasn't trying to be funny. Sirius swung his arm around my shoulders and walked with me. Suddenly I felt him tense up.

"What are you doing here with your freaks?" He hissed. I felt shocked, but even more so when I realised who he was talking to. It was Severus. And Lucius, Bellatrix, Crabbe, and Goyle. Today wasn't going very well.

"Fuck you, Black," Severus sneered. My eyes widened in shock. Oh my god, I can't believe he just said….

"No, I'd rather fuck my hand than you. This pretty little girl would do the trick, too."

I sent a scathing glare his way and shrugged his arm off of my shoulders. If he was going to refer to me as if I weren't even there in a sexual manner, he can keep his hands to himself.

The tension in the air was so thick that I could hardly breathe, much less talk. No one seemed to know what to say until Severus turned his gaze to me.

"Going after the Gryffindor man-whore, now Granger? Tsk tsk tsk. I never knew that you were so loose," he said, smirking as his little Slytherin 'friends' laughed at me. I could feel my blood pounding in my ears. I felt the need to fight, however I didn't have my wand. I don't really think I need it. There was a veil of redness covering my vision, and I was ready to murder someone, preferably Snape, but Malfoy would do, to.

Going into my battle position, I curled my fingers at my sides, itching for someone to give me a reason to fight. Thankfully, I wasn't left needy for long.

"Oh look! It seems as though the little Gryffindor is without a wand! What's she going to do, hurt us with badly formed insults?" Bellatrix cackled.

I felt my eye twitch and I threw out my hand, feeling a bolt of pure energy flow out of me. It hit someone, but I wasn't sure who, for everything burned so brightly, that I couldn't see a thing for a while.

Panicking, I fled to the library, and into my favourite spot to read: a deserted old corner with no books around.

I tried to calm down, but nothing seemed to be working. I knew that if I didn't slow my breathing, I would have a panic attack, but I couldn't stop hyperventilating. My whole body was shaking from the toll wandless magic put on me. I told myself that after the first time in the Ministry of Magic, I would never do something like that again. I only used that kind of magic once to fight off Dolohov, since he took my wand.

I broke my promise to myself.

Sighing, I put my face into my hands and cried.

* * *

I need someone to help me. I don't know what's happening to me. What's happening to me?


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, Hermione, what's wrong? What the hell happened back there?" Lily asked me gently, rubbing my back comfortingly. I only shook my head and cried harder while she tried her best to comfort me. What I did back there was… electric and powerful. It was even better than when I did it to Dolohov. It made me feel more powerful than that time in my fifth year.

I mentally berated myself. There's something seriously wrong with me if I'm going to take enjoyment out of the power I have in hurting others. I bet that I sent a couple kids to the infirmary and it's all my fault!

"Lily, I think there's something wrong with me," I whispered, putting my arms around myself. Lily's forehead crinkled in confusion.

"Why would you think that? You seem perfectly right to me," she said, smiling softly. I buried my face in my hands.

"How bad was the damage?" I whispered, almost afraid to know what I did to those other kids. Deserving as they may be, I shouldn't have done that to them.

"Well, only two of them are in the infirmary. Crabbe and Black. Black's pretty furious, though, so watch out for her. You don't want to make enemies with that one," Lily said, shivering. I discreetly placed my hand over the concealed scar.

"Yeah… yeah, I know," I told her. It was doubtful that she was actually insane right now. She wasn't mad yet, only half-witted.

"Would you like me to bring you up some dinner?" Lily asked me sympathetically. I just nodded. I was too exhausted for words. Whether it be because of the wandless magic or just the events today, I wasn't sure.

"Alright. I'll be right back, okay?"

I just shook my head. I felt numb.

Moments later, Lily came back with two hot rolls, chicken with poppy seed, green beans, and a muffin. I thanked her and took the tray, slowly eating my meal, going over everything that had happened today.

I thought about Severus and his never-ending quest to be a douche canoe, Lucius and his creepy, rapist ways, and Sirius, with his flirtatious ways.

I sighed.

Great. So I have one Gryffindor whom I know from the future. One Slytherin who has a creepy little crush on me, and one Slytherin who seems to really hate me.

Why can't my life be simple even in the past?

* * *

"Hey! New girl," I heard a loud and upset voice behind me yell. Turning around, I saw that it was Narcissa Black. She had long, slivery hair and furious eyes. I sighed to myself and faced her.

"Is there something you want?" I asked her wearily. I didn't have the time or energy for this. I just wanted to get to my class and finally be done for today.

"Yes, there's something I want! I want you to stay away from my betrothed," she hissed at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Malfoy?" I questioned, feeling more and more annoyed as she kept glaring at me.

"Damn right I do! Just stay away from him. I'm to be his wife, not some ugly, frumpy little new girl. Got it?" She sneered. I was honestly surprised that she bore a Ravenclaw tie instead of a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin's, with her emotions going all over the place and that ugly sneer on her face.

"Well, tell your 'betrothed' to stay far away from me. I have no wish to be around him, but he certainly seems to want to be near me. If you have a problem with him liking me, kindly take it up with him, not me."

With that, I walked past her and to my next class. I sighed. It was Slytherin and Gryffindors.

What fun.

On my way to Slughorn's class, I realised that I'd have to work with Severus again, since he didn't have a partner still and I hated Pettigrew.

I sighed again.

Upon entering the class, I saw that Severus realised that I'd be working with him again, as he sighed and glared at me.

As if I had anything to do with Slughorn's decision!

I met his glare with the same intensity as I sat down at our lab table, pulling the potions book towards me, only to have it yanked away from me.

"You don't even know what potion we're making," he sneered. I looked around and saw the board with Draught of Peace written on it. I pointed to it.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Now, let me see the book so that I may begin our potion. I suppose that wouldn't put too much of a strain on you?" I asked, smirking at his annoyance. He still kept the book away from me, hogging it all to himself.

I grabbed the book and kept it near me as I went to retrieve the needed ingredients. Walking out, I failed to notice a large, bulky figure, which I ran into. I fell to the ground, the dragon's blood crashing down to the floor with me. I hit my head hard on the ground and just laid there helplessly while my vision faded in and out.

The last person I saw was Severus, his face twisted in anger.

* * *

My nose crinkled up in distaste. The smell of bleach and rubbing alcohol was burning my sense of smell.

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing two of the bright, fluorescent lights when there should've been only one. I blinked my eyes a couple of times until my eyes finally focused.

"Hello dear! You gave us all quite a fright! Are you feeling well?" Madam Pomphrey asked me, hustling over to my bedside. I winced at the loudness of her voice.

"I'm fine ma'am," I said, clearing my throat. "My throat's a bit sore and dry. May I have some water?"

"Of course, dearie," the mediwitch smiled and got a glass, filling the cup to its halfway mark before handing it to me. "Drink slowly, love. You may cause a bit of a stomach ache if you drink too fast."

I just nodded and drank in agonizingly slow sips before I finally finished. I handed it to her and asked for some more.

She happily obliged me.

"What happened?" I asked her after drinking up all of my water. Her eyes softened.

"Well, you accidently had a run in with Mr Crabbe. He knocked you down, but he says it wasn't on purpose. The dragon's blood you had on you could have easily dried up your skin to a crisp. Thank god for Mr Snape for getting you here fast enough."

My eyes widened. _Snape_ got me here? He actually cared what happened to me?

I smirked. Hm.

Looks like I found something else to tease him about.

* * *

I spent another day in the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey wanted to make sure nothing else was in my system and that the dragon's blood was gone.

Finally, I was allowed to go back to classes. I had been keeping up with the school work thanks to Lily and Remus, but I was so dreadfully bored that I could cheerfully tear my hair out.

In Transfiguration, Madam McGonagall just greeted me with a curt nod and a twinkling eye.

In Potions, Slughorn made a huge show of his gratefulness to have me back, as Severus apparently was ready to hex Pettigrew's head off of his shoulders.

I sat down at the Potions table and got myself ready to make the Draught of Living Death while Severus retrieved the few drops of Lethe Water we needed to have the necessary ingredients.

As usual, we both fought over who got to do the potion, ending with him as the victor and me as the bitter loser.

I didn't stop glaring at him as he stirred and chopped, mock-whimsically humming as he made a big show of dropping the ingredients into the cauldron.

I carefully moved his chair back in retaliation, causing him to fall to the ground when he went to sat down.

I couldn't hold in my laughter, and began to chortle while Severus picked himself up off of the ground with a glare at me, brushing off his robes in anger.

Everybody was looking at us now, and while I normally hated being the centre of attention, I could care less, given the fact that Severus was covered in the dirt from the potion's room ground.

"You'll get yours, Granger," he whispered in fury, spittle beginning to fly from his mouth. Then, he turned and stormed out of Slughorn's room, leaving a perfect potion, a shocked class, and a curious teacher in its wake.

Wow.

I really made him angry!

* * *

"Class dismissed. Miss Granger, please stay after words," Professor Slughorn said. I gulped. I didn't think that pranking Severus would get me into trouble, honestly!

While the class of seventh years flooded out of the room, I cautiously sauntered over to Slughorn's desk.

"Yes sir?" I asked, bracing myself for the detention ready to come.

"That was hilarious," he exclaimed, clapping his hands together and laughing at the top of his lungs. I was in a state of shock.

Wait…

He thought that what I did to demean one of his best students was 'hilarious'?

Seeing my look of confusion, he elaborated.

"Severus has always been a very intense and solemn young man. What you did may loosen him up a bit," he explained. I raised an eyebrow at his prediction.

"With all due respect, sir, how on earth would Severus 'loosen up' by my pulling a hurtful prank on him? Yes, it was very funny, but he hates for people to laugh at his expense, so why would this incident loosen him up?" I asked him, collecting my school work and my bag while still looking at him.

"Severus is a very curious creature, and even if he may seem as though he hates something, he'll come to terms with it and laugh at it, even if you never find out about it," Slughorn responded. I shrugged my shoulders, hardly believing him.

"Alright, Professor. I need to get to class now. I'll see you tomorrow," I called over my shoulder as I turned to leave.

"One day, Miss Granger. One day you'll see," he whispered. I turned around sharply.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, dear, you'd best be getting to your next class," he cheerfully waved me on. My eyes narrowed, but I just pushed the thought of him lying to me out of my head.

I had a class to attend.

* * *

"Hermione, what were you thinking?!" Lily shrieked at me, her arms waving in the air while she admonished me.

"Lily, I know what I did was wrong, but that gives you no right to yell at me as though you are my mother," I told her, sifting through my book while her face turned red.

"Do you understand who you're dealing with? You are dealing with Severus Snape! Does your life mean nothing to you?" She scolded me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Lily, it does,"

"Then start acting like it! Apologise to him, or he'll end up killing you when he sees you next," she hissed.

"Yes, mum," I groaned, rolling over and lying on my bed, face down.

"Very well. Good night, Hermione," she grinned, before turning off her lamp light and crawling under the covers.

I sighed. She reminded me so much of my mother.

I felt a pang of sadness come over me as I thought of my mum and then of the people back at home.

Did they even miss me?

Of course they did. They _had _to.

They just had to.

* * *

"Get up! You have an apology to give today," Lily's chipper voice trilled, waking me from my oh so comfortable and warm niche.

I groaned into my pillow before getting up and getting dressed. Today was one of the days that I didn't have to wear make up, so I was going to make the most of it. I made sure to put on the most comfortable things I had: a pair of yoga pants, a cotton bra, a green t-shirt, and trainers.

Lily took one look at me and said, "you're not really going to classes like that, are you?"

I looked down at myself. There wasn't anything really wrong with me. I was just having a lazy day.

What was so wrong with that?

Lily shook her head in mock-disappointment and dragged me out of the quarters just as I had put on my school robes and got my bag.

"We're going to be late," she explained while walking in the halls to breakfast as quickly as she could. In the Great Hall, they were serving pancakes and sausage. The works, but I wasn't very hungry.

I skipped breakfast. I wasn't sure whether it was the nerves of not getting to go back to her own time or from having to apologise to Severus.

In Potions, I could feel the anger and tension radiating off of Severus' body and I gulped. He must have been very angry by the way he was viciously chopping up the ingredients, threatening to cut off my finger when I tried to take over the potion.

"Listen, Severus," I began. "I am truly very sorry for what I did yesterday. It was a foolish mistake on my part and I feel deep remorse for it."

He didn't respond for the longest time. I waited until the potion was finished. He wiped his hands on one of the cloths provided for us and turned to look at me.

I never felt so nervous in my entire life. His eyes were unfathomable.

They were the darkest of blacks and I easily found myself mesmerized by them. They drew me in. He was the flame, and I the helpless moth.

I continued to stare into his eyes as everyone began to finish and bottle their potions, which easily brought their attention to us.

I didn't really notice any of them, unfortunately, but Severus did. He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Apology not accepted," he sneered at me before bottling our potion and taking it to Slughorn, leaving me as the butt of everyone's laughter. Why wouldn't Snape want to accept my apology? Was there something wrong wi-

The little bastard!

Of course, the only reason he'd do this is to let me know how it feels to be laughed at.

Well played, Snape. Well played.

Too bad you've started a war which will never cease until a victor emerges.

Let the games begin, Severus.

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. I am sincerely apologetic for my failure to update sooner. My final exams have truly gotten the best of me, I suppose. I can make no promises, but I will try to update sooner next time. Forgive me for my lack of alacrity for this developing story.**

**As told, I am Katniss Everdeen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, ****mon****amis****! I haven't updated in ages, I know, I know. You can approach me with pitchforks and torches later. We have a chapter to read!**

**Let's go!**

"He didn't even accept my apology," I spat out bitterly. Lily raised an eyebrow in amusement, Sirius stuffed another roll into his mouth, Peter just stared at me, James rolled his eyes and put an arm around Lily, and Remus just opened up his latest book, not wanting to be caught up in all of my 'girl drama'. I hexed him for saying that.

"Well, what did you expect? He's just an everyday Greasy Git," Sirius muttered. I glared at him, as did Lily, before kicking him underneath the table.

"Ouch!" He howled, clutching to his shin in pain. Everyone looked at me, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"What did I do?" I asked mock-innocently. Lily shook her head with amusement while I chuckled. At least, I did until I felt the tell tale sign of someone's eyes watching me.

Turning around, I was faced with two black orbs staring into my eyes. I felt a shiver come over me before I tore my gaze from his quite forcibly. The little bastard was probably smirking. Lily saw me angrily stabbing my food and looked at me curiously.

'What's wrong?' she mouthed.

'Tell you later,' I mouthed back. She nodded and went back to eating and laughing with her friends while I had a Slytherin- or two- most likely plotting behind my back to do something dreadful to me. I suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore. I was going to find a way to get to the bottom of this whole Snape-Lucius-Narcissa-Me thing that we all had going on.

"I'll catch up to you guys later, okay?" I said before leaving the Great Hall, taking my possessions with me.

_Please don't let anyone follow me, God. Please don't let anyone follow me._ I kept saying that little mantra as I walked out of the Great Hall and to the Library.

I looked into the Library and didn't see anyone there (thank God), so I sat down at my favourite little nook and took out a few of my books from my bag, setting them onto the library table. I sat on the chair and relaxed, feeling the peaceful silence settle once more around me. I opened my book and turned to the bookmarked page.

I was almost finished with the fourteenth chapter when I felt someone sit down on the chair next to me. I stiffened up and looked in the direction of the intruder.

I caught a glimpse of the bright blonde hair and inwardly groaned.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked without even bothering to turn his way. He glared at me before putting his feet up on the table, only to have me knock them off.

"What's your issue, Mudblood?" He sneered. I glanced at him once to give him a sneer before turning back to my book.

"I don't have an issue with anything but your attitude. Knock it off, Malfoy," I snarled at him, picking up my stuff so that I could leave. When I was about to walk out of the doors, a long arm shot out to block the door. Instead of it being Malfoy's, it belonged to a much larger, bulkier person; Goyle. I inwardly groaned before turning to face both him and Lucius.

"What do you two want?" I asked them. They both smirked and looked at each other.

"We need you to get close to Severus. We can tell he has a thing for you," Lucius answered. I raised an eyebrow. Severus does _not_ have any sort of 'thing' for me other than wanting to constantly one-up me.

"Well, it won't work. Your precious little Slytherin hates my guts, so you're going to have to recruit someone else," I spat out. Obviously, that wasn't the answer they were looking for, because their eyes narrowed and they stepped closer to me, trying to intimidate me.

"We know his better than you do, and we know that he has a little crush on you, so you're going to do what we tell you to do, or you're really gonna get it," Goyle said menacingly. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What makes you think that you could do anything to hurt me?" I asked.

"Maybe it won't be you who we hurt. You have a couple of Gryffindor friends. I've been dying to get a reason to rough up that little Evans girl for a while," Lucius grinned. I saw red for a moment before I sneered and narrowed my eyes at them.

"You won't lay a hand on her," I snarled, my hand going to my wand in defence, only to find it missing. My eyes widened and I looked around to see where it could be, only to find Lucius with it, dangling it out of my reach. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Give me back my wand," I demanded.

"Are you going to agree with what we tell you to do?" Lucius asked. I jumped for my wand, grabbing his wrist and yanking my wand away from his hand.

"No, I don't think so," I said, grinning while Goyle glared at Lucius and he glared at me. "If you don't mind, I'll be going boys. Ta, boys." And with those final words, I walked out of the library, feeling confident. I knew that I'd be paying for what I just did big time, but right now, I could honestly care less. I mean, the feeling of being able to rub this into a Slytherin's face was great!

"You idiot! Why did you let her get her wand back?" Goyle whispered with malice behind me. I heard Lucius growl softly before storming away in my direction. As he walked past me, he whispered,

"You'll get yours, Granger."

I didn't really pay any attention to him. After all, why would I? It's not as though he really scared me. On my way back to Gryffindor Tower, I noticed that I could feel someone tracking me. It was the same feeling I got when Harry or Ron was using the Marauder's Map to try and find me. I shook my head softly and went through the portrait to Lily's quarters and found all four Marauders sitting there with Lily. I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"What? I know you were tracking me, so what did you need?" I asked them. They all seemed to be a bit surprised that I knew what they were doing, but Sirius jumped to the case first.

"Why were you with Goyle? And Malfoy?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Just a little prerequisite trouble with Slytherins. The normal," I responded back. They all seemed to believe me. Well, almost all of them. I don't think Lily was fooled, so I probably needed to work on my lying.

"Well, I'm knackered, so I'll just be taking a kip for a while. I'll talk to you all later," I said, yawning.

After making my way to the Head girl quarters, I changed into some pyjamas and snuggled under the covers and mentally reviewed everything that had happened today.

Well, Severus never accepted my apology, Lucius and Goyle attempted to threaten me in order to get Severus on their side, and now I know that I'm getting hell from Lily for not telling the truth about what happened.

I closed my eyes and rubbed over my eyelids tiredly. I can't deal with this right now. I'll just take care of it tomorrow. May as well kill two birds with one stone.

_Make that three_, I thought to myself, closing my eyes before drifting away to a land with no more worries.

* * *

Ugh, breakfast, the most terrible meal of the day. I hate breakfast; it's absolutely terrible. No one in their right mind would want to eat at this ungodly time!

"You alright, Hermione?" Sirius asked me while chewing his food. I grimaced.

"Kindly chew and swallow your food before asking me anything, Sirius," I told him. Lily chuckled and looked at me.

"I tell him that all the time! He never listens, though," she said, poking him in the ribs. After swallowing his eggs, Sirius glared at us.

"Well, you're girls. All girls have to have 'manners'," he said, making his voice all 'girly' when he said manners. Lily and I both rolled our eyes and went back to our breakfast, albeit I did with reluctance.

"Sorry girls, but Sirius is right, no self-respecting man has table manners," James said, smirking at us. I narrowed my eyes and sneered at him.

"I think you have that backwards, Potter," I snarked. Remus, Sirius, and James all looked at me strangely.

"Whoa, Mione. Are you becoming a Slytherin or something?" Remus asked me, smiling as if he knew the answer already. I rolled my eyes again.

"Of course not. Why would I become something like them? To be a snake would be like becoming another Voldemort," I laughed. They all looked at me, confused.

"Voldemort? Who's that?" Lily asked me.

"Is it one of your evil book villains?" Sirius asked me, still chewing with his mouth open.

"Um, yeah. It's from this book I read a long time ago," I lied somewhat believably. Lily didn't even look at me dubiously this time.

"Guys, breakfast is about to end, so I'd suggest getting ready for classes," Peter interjected for the first time since breakfast started.

We all got up and took our bags before walking to our respective classes. I went to potions, as did Lily, James, and Sirius. Remus and Peter went to Transfiguration.

Lily and James both went to retrieve some supplies from her room, which left me and Sirius to walk to class together.

Faking a yawn, Sirius wrapped his arm around my shoulders, oblivious to the glare I sent his way. Every girl glared at me as we walked down the halls together.

Finally, I pushed him away and walked to Potions class, feeling very annoyed.

I walked into Slughorn's classroom and sat down at my desk and attempted to avoid eye contact with just about everyone in the room. I felt someone sit next to me, and closed my eyes. Hopefully it wasn't him.

"So Granger," Severus drawled. "What do you think we'll be making today? Are you sure you'll be up to par?" He baited me. I glared at the space in front of me, refusing to take the bait. "I knew you wouldn't be able to handle the potion we're going to make today. Being a know-it-all doesn't mean that you'll be able to make a potion that requires actual talent to brew. In fact-"

A loud smack resounded in the air, drawing attention to the both of us. I didn't realise that I had smacked his face until I saw the red handprint on his left cheek and felt the sting on my right hand. Everyone began to whisper around us, hiding their mouths behind their hands so that we couldn't tell what they were saying, though we wouldn't have paid attention to him anyways.

We were both stuck in our own world, he was furious, I was terrified. Then, Slughorn came in and we both were forced to start on Forgetfulness Potion. Grabbing Lethe Water, Mistletoe Berries, some Valerian Sprigs, and Standard Ingredient, I returned to my work table to begin the potion with Severus.

He was glaring at me the entire time we worked, but we began. I added two drops of Lethe Water and heated it. He worked on the Mistletoe berries, but we both fought over who would be adding the Valerian Sprigs and Standard Ingredient, because they had to be added at the same time.

"Just let me do the rest, Snape!" I demanded, pulling the ingredients towards me, only to have him take them away and put them on his side.

"No, Granger! I can do the rest!" He argued. We must have been causing quite a scene, but neither one of us noticed.

"Let me finish the potion and we can both get a good grade!" I said, nearly yelling. Severus made a noise in his throat akin to growling and slammed his hands down on the desk.

"I'm far better at potions than you are! Just allow me to finish the potion! You insufferable know-it-all swot," he snarled.

Ignoring him, I put the mistletoe berries and standard ingredient in without saying another word and stirred it, looking at him smugly.

The expression of fury should have frightened me, but I was so caught up in my glory that I didn't bother with it.

Slughorn began clapping merrily, breaking the nearly trance-like spell we were both caught in.

"Wonderful potion, you two! Class, this is one of the best potions made in this room. Those who didn't succeed, there's always tomorrow. Class is dismissed. Return the ingredients to the storage room and get to your next period," he said, returning to his office.

I met up with Lily, leaving Severus to his Slytherin friends.

"Mione, what happened back there?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't really want to talk about it, okay?" I told her, walking away. I was furious with him, and I knew that if I stayed around my friends, I'd take out most of my anger directed at Severus on them. I went to Transfiguration and sat down. Minerva saw me and immediately knew something had happened, but said nothing about it as soon as Severus walked in and shot a glare at me; she knew just why the both of us were angry with each other.

Today, we were supposed to be transfiguring a piece of paper into a full-sized book. This was meant to be especially difficult because making something small into an object larger than the original is more difficult than transfiguring something small into something small.

As usual, Lily got hers correct, Sirius didn't, James barely did, Remus did, Peter didn't at all, Severus nailed his, and my work was done correctly as well.

Severus gave me a smug look and I returned it with a glare, making Minerva half-smile in amusement.

_Just because he got his done on the first try doesn't mean he's better than me because I got it on the first round, too!_

Eventually, the class ended and my friends and I walked out of the class and headed to the next. I could hardly concentrate on anything in that class, because I couldn't stop thinking about _him_.

Dammit, why can't I get him out of my head? He's a disease or something of the sort!

He's growing on me, I thought. And I can't stop him from doing it.

After four, all classes for me ended and I headed back to Lily's Head Girl quarters, refusing any offers from any of the Marauders to go with them and cause mayhem.

I ended up spending the next two hours thinking non-stop about Severus, occasionally drifting to thoughts of Lucius and quickly terminating them. I really shouldn't be thinking of either one of them in this way, but they were both on my mind.

Sighing, I closed the book that I haven't even been reading and headed to the Library to get these thoughts out of my head.

The halls seemed strangely quiet, but I didn't really notice it and continued to walk, nearly oblivious to my surroundings.

The only things audible in the hallway were my feet making little clacking sounds, thanks to my Mary Janes.

All of a sudden, I felt a presence of someone behind me and immediately went into defence mode, pointing my wand at whoever my adversary could be.

To my surprise, I just saw Severus in all of his snarky glory.

I lowered my wand with a scowl and turned around to walk away, only to have him grab the back of my robes and pull me in to some dark nook.

He lowered his mouth to the shell of my ear and whispered,

"What you did in Potions class today was very rude. You should have listened to me, Mudblood."

I involuntarily shivered at the warm air hitting my ear and neck, making him laugh at me.

"Is the Mudblood actually getting turned on by this? You are nothing more than a whore, darling. But that's okay. Now Lucius will know that he doesn't have to try so hard the next time he approaches you," Severus murmured, clutching the back of my robe tighter.

I whimpered after I unsuccessfully tried to escape his clutch.

"You let me go, Snape," I growled at him, struggling to get out of his hold. He never relented.

"I don't think so, Mudblood. I have had it with you. You're insufferable, you're disrespectful, you're absolutely annoying, and you're far too innocent. You drive me mad, and I hate that about you," he breathed. I could feel my nether regions heat up, but I ignored it.

This was not the time to get turned on by the enemy.

"You know what, Snape? You're a coward. You think that you can hide behind your little 'charms' and 'intimidation'? You're wrong, as always," I scoffed at him. His grip went from my robes to my hair, wringing his fingers through my curls and pulling hard. My head snapped back and I winced.

"You dare call me a coward? I am one of the bravest people you'll ever meet, you Mudblood," he hissed furiously.

"Then why aren't you in Gryffindor, huh?" I asked him defiantly, whimpering again when my hair was tugged ungraciously as I fought against him.

"Because I am nowhere near loyal, you fool," he growled, releasing me with such vigour that I stumbled away from him and into the hallway. He chuckled and seemed to melt into the shadows. I blinked my eyes.

What just happened?

* * *

"I'm going to kill that git! I mean it," James nearly yelled, stabbing his food with his fork and knife before shoving it into his mouth. It was quite unsightly.

"I'm with you, James," Sirius agreed, Remus and Peter just nodding their heads. I've actually never seen Sirius so angry in my entire life.

"Guys, Severus would put you on all of your arses within seconds. Not to mention, fighting without Professor supervision is against the rules," I told them. They all slumped, but were still glaring.

"I should put him in the Infirmary for what he did, Hermione. It was highly uncalled for and unprovoked. If he does like you, this sure is one hell of a way to show it," Lily spoke up, looking just as angry with Severus as the rest of them.

I really wished that I hadn't said a thing now, because this was just going to cause a lot more trouble that I really didn't need.

I granted myself a glance in Severus' direction to find him glaring at me, his fork pushing his food around to give the pretence of eating it, but I had the feeling that he's been looking at me talk with my friends this entire time.

I shivered and turned my head away from him.

I really didn't need to cause anymore trouble than I already have.


	5. Chapter 5

After the whole, 'Snape Incident', Lily wouldn't allow me to leave her sight, following me everywhere I went. As much as it annoyed me, it still made me a bit more comfortable knowing that I had a friend to stay around me all the time; however, she could also become a bit of a holdback if one of the Slytherins were to accost me. I would have to look out for her and me, and make sure that nothing she shouldn't hear is heard.

It was a nice feeling, anyways. You know, always having someone next to me to have nice conversation with, or to just keep me company.

Unconsciously, I pulled my winter robes around me tighter; it was wintertime at Hogwarts, and it seemed even more poignant than usual. I looked to my right at a shivering Lily Evans, clutching her hands to her chest to retain warmth.

"Why do we have to walk out her, Hermione? It's freezing," she complained. I smiled softly and just shrugged my shoulders. I liked the wintertime, even if it was quite chilly.

"I just like to take walks whenever it's cold and snowy. It helps to clear my thoughts," I told her, glancing at her from the corner of my eye.

"Why? What's on your mind that you need to clear?" She asked me, taking out her wand to renew the warming charm on herself. I always declined when she asked me, so she didn't bother this time.

"Just schoolwork and the Yule Ball that's coming up. Also my parents," I answered, lying about the first two subjects, but speaking the truth about the last. My parents were dead in my time, but here, they haven't even thought about children yet. This would be the first year not being able to leave Hogwarts to return to them. It was a bit of an eye-opener that life isn't what I thought it was.

Lily gave me a sympathetic look and then fixed her eyes on the snow-covered ground.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Hermione. I really wish I could stay with you over the hols, but mum and da are pretty anxious now," she muttered, still staring at the ground. I felt shocked. She really was a true friend. I don't think Ron or even Harry would've done that for me.

"Lily, I'd never even think of asking you to do something like that, but it makes me happy that you'd even entertain the thought," I stated. I never would have imagined someone being that good of a friend to do something like that. It made me smile.

"But hey, at least we can go to the Yule Ball together and shop for dresses and stuff, right?" Lily answered, trying to look cheerful, but failing to do so. I smiled sadly at her. I was going to miss Lily over the holidays.

"You're right. The Yule Ball is going to be here soon," I exclaimed, trying to get both of our spirits back up.

"Yeah! I think I'll get something in gold. It looks best with my hair colour. It's kind of hard for me to find anything to wear that doesn't clash with this," she groaned, taking a fist full of her hair and glaring at it as though it had done something terrible to her. I chuckled and shook my head.

"You are something else, Lil, but anyway, I'm actually not sure what colour I'm going to look for a dress in. I was thinking green, but that's Slytherin's colours. I was also thinking blue or maybe a soft pinkish purple," I told her, not quite sure what would look nice on me, since I had normal honey coloured hair and amber eyes.

"I think that dark green would look nice on you, and even if it's Slytherin colours, it really doesn't matter. You decide what to wear, not your house. Blue would look nice with your hair and eyes, but it would look strange with your skin colour. I think silver would be too light on you, too. I think your best bet is a dark green dress. Besides, who cares what other people think? It's your dress, not theirs," Lily declared.

I looked down at myself.

"Hopefully I find one that covers me head to toe, as well," I decided. Lily gaped at me.

"What? You are not going to the ball dressed like a nun," she demanded. I quirked my eyebrow.

"If they happen to sell dark green nun gowns, tell me. I just may look into it," I mused, finding entertainment in her frustration with me.

"Hermione, this is a Yule Ball, not a Costume Ball."

"To be honest, I don't really have much time for Balls, I have too much- That isn't even funny, Lily. Stop laughing!" I admonished. I truly didn't mean for it to come out that way, but that little red headed miscreant wouldn't quit laughing at me.

"I- I'm sorry, that was just too good to pass up," she laughed, wiping away the tears of amusement.

"Oh yeah, so funny," I snarked. Lily's cheeks were flushed from her laughter at my expense, but it still made me smile, seeing as she was out of her little stage of depression at thinking of leaving for the holidays.

"So, um, who are you going with to the Yule Ball?" she asked me after regaining her sense of normalcy.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably go single," I decided, shrugging my shoulders. Having a single status didn't really bother me as much as it probably should, but I truly didn't mind going solo.

"Oh. Well, maybe we can find you a date before next Saturday," she deduced.

"Lily, really, I don't mind going alone," I told her hurriedly. I knew she'd try to get me to go with Remus, Sirius, or- god forbid- Peter. Even though two of those choices were admirably good-looking, I was really uninterested in all of them.

"No, Hermione. You aren't going to be going alone. I don't care if you want to or not. I'm finding you a date and that's final," she concluded. I groaned, but knew there was no use fighting about it. She was only going to get her way eventually.

"Okay, whatever you say, _mother_," I teased.

"Don't you even go there, Hermione Granger. I'll have you know that we are the same age."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever," I muttered, making her grin.

"Let's get back to our room. There's only so much a warming charm can do," she declared. I nodded and followed her.

"Alright. I was feeling a bit hungry anyways, and dinner's going to start in about fifteen minutes," I said.

No more words were said until we got back into Hogwarts, but on our way back to Gryffindor tower, we didn't head in the same direction as Lily's Head Girl quarters. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"To Gryffindor Common Room," she responded, but offered no more information. I rolled my eyes and followed her still.

"Lily! Hermione! What's going on?" Sirius shouted at us as soon as we entered the room. I groaned silently. I really didn't want to be here.

"Not much, just looking for a date for Hermione to the Yule Ball," she shouted back. Everyone looked at me, making me blush.

"Thanks Lily," I grumbled. I really didn't need a random guy being chosen for me to dance the entire night with.

"I'd definitely go with you, babe, but I already got asked out by this girl, Lauren Howell. Sorry, Hermione, but she's a lot hotter," Sirius laughed. I pursed my lips.

_He's just like Ron…_

"Sirius, you're really gonna get it!" Lily growled, marching over to Sirius to smack him on the head. He looked marginally apologetic.

"Sorry, Mione," he told me, bowing his head in some act of contriteness. I just sighed.

"It's fine, Sirius. It doesn't matter."

Lily smacked him again.

"You are so unbelievable!" she yelled at him. Most of the people in the Common Room turned back to what they were doing, not wanting to get involved. I didn't blame them.

"What did I do? I just said the truth!" Sirius defended himself. I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to deal with this.

"You are the most unemotional, cruel person in this entire school! I can't believe you said that about Hermione! And you didn't even give her an actual apology!" she screeched. By now, the room had been nearly emptied out, partly because of the yelling and partly because dinner was about to start.

"Um, guys?" Remus attempted to interject.

"I am not cruel! I'm not unemotional, either! If you want to call someone that, you should say it to Snivellus! He's the real unemotional, cruel git," he muttered.

"Guys, dinner…" Remus tried again.

"Yes you are! You have absolutely no regard for other people's feelings! Take Hermione, for example! You were so mean to her! She's beautiful, and you basically just insulted her!" Lily screamed, making all of us cringe.

"Lily, I'm sure Sirius didn't mean it like that," James finally stepped in, placing his hands on her shoulders. "He just doesn't think before he speaks, which he should. Right, Sirius?" he asked, pointedly looking at the boy in question. He looked muffed at being yelled at so much by Lily, but he agreed and muttered a few choice words about annoying little redheads before walking out, Peter and Remus following.

I was a bit shocked. I had never seen Lily's temper unleashed. I actually never even knew that she had one, but now she reminded me more of Ginny than I ever thought possible. I sighed and felt sadness wash over me.

"Come on, Hermione. I'm sure Remus would _love_ to go to the prom with you, right Remus?" She prodded, making the sandy-haired boy freeze in his footsteps and slump.

"Lily, stop pressuring people to take me to the Ball, okay? It's not fair to them, and it's embarrassing to me," I said. She wilted a bit, but nodded.

"Actually, Hermione, I would like to take you. It probably looked like I didn't, so sorry, but I was kinda bummed, because now I have to go and buy dress robes," he explained with a boyish grin. I chuckled softly.

"I guess you don't like to shop?" I asked. He pretended to shudder.

"Gods, no. It's the worst thing ever," he grumbled. "My mum loves to make me go shopping with her just to annoy me. It's terrible!" he enthused.

"I know what you mean. I don't really do the whole shopping thing either. Now, I don't really have a choice with that beast as a friend," I barbed, pointing at Lily. She stuck her tongue out at me and hooked her arm through James'.

"You know you love it, Mione," she teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get to dinner, eh?" I suggested, walking a bit faster.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Sirius finally spoke up. We all groaned.

"Always thinking with your stomach, mate," James goaded.

Sirius' stomach rumbled in response.

* * *

Lily dragged me into the fanciest dress store possible.

"This is absolutely uncalled for, Lily. We should've gone to a normal dress store," I complained as she drug me through the store to the very back where all of the ball gowns were.

After minutes upon minutes of digging, she pulled a dress from the rack.

"Oh my god! This is so pretty!" she exclaimed happily. I smiled at her excitement. "Let me go and try it on. You find something for you!" she called out, running in to the dressing room.

I didn't do as she said, and just stood there, waiting for her to get out.

Suddenly, the dressing room door opened and she stepped out, looking amazing. The dress was knee-length with an A-line skirt and a sweetheart neckline. It was a shimmery gold colour and seemed to sparkle with each movement she made.

"Whoa, Lily! It looks really good on you!" I expressed. It looked nice with her hair and her skin.

"Thanks! And Hermione, you're in trouble," she said, glaring at me. I looked away guiltily.

"Um, sorry. I forgot to," I lied. Her eyes narrowed.

"Uh huh. Sure you did," she responded, clearly not believing me. "I'm going to get back in to my clothes. You had better pick something out, or I'm doing it for you."

I gulped. I really didn't want her to pick something out. Knowing her, it'd be Slytherin green and silver. And she'd make me wear it just for shits and giggles.

Sifting through the dresses on the rack I came across three possible dresses. The first was a royal blue dress with long bell sleeves, a silver torso, and a blue skirt. The second was a sleeveless red dress with golden straps and a golden ribbon around the waist with a high-low skirt and an asymmetrical neckline. The last that I picked up was a loose fitted bubble hemmed dress. It was the colouring of the dress I wore to the Yule Ball in fourth year.

When Lily came out she looked at my choices, took the red one and put it back on the rack, and then shoved me in to the dressing room, ignoring my yelp of protest.

"You'll thank me later!" she called out. I highly doubted that.

I tried on the blue dress first. It fit, but I didn't like the many sheer layers. It was a nice fit-and-flare dress, but it wasn't very flattering. I decided that I didn't want that and put it on its hanger before trying on the pinkish rose dress. It flared out around my hips to the layering, and I thought it looked okay enough. I walked out to show to Lily.

"What do you think?" I asked her. She contemplated for a moment before shaking her head. She then walked over to me with a green dress in hand and shoved me back in to the dressing room. I put the dress on and felt surprise. It was truly a nice dress. I spun around once and giggled as the skirt seemed to float before settling.

The dress had a high-neck, no shoulders, a waistline right below the bust, and a diamond cut out right where my cleavage was. I hesitated before opening the door. My chest wasn't very large, but ample enough to where I could wear the dress comfortably.

"Oh my god. You look beautiful, Hermione!" Lily squealed, running over to me. I blushed and ducked my head.

"It's not that great. I look normal," I muttered. Lily put her hands on her hips.

"You look at me right now, Hermione Granger." She demanded. I complied. "Now, repeat after me. I am Hermione Granger,"

"I am Hermione Granger," I parroted.

"I am beautiful."

"I am beautiful."

"I am comfortable in my own skin."

"I am comfortable in my own skin."

Lily clapped her hands.

"There! Doesn't that make you feel better?" she asked. I shook my head. "Yes it does. Now, put that dress back on it's hanger. You're getting it," she decided. I rolled my eyes, but I actually did want the dress, so I agreed.

The guy who rung us up stared at the both of us for longer than was appropriate, making me blush and Lily laugh nervously.

"The total is 150 galleons and 52 sickles, but you can have it for free if you're willing to do something fun," he purred at Lily. I froze, but Lily called him a pervert and paid her amount.

"Perverted guys like you should just stay at home in a cold shower," she said, glaring at him.

"The total is 175 galleons and 90 Knuts. The offer I gave her still works with you, too," he smirked. My eyes widened. What was it with guys? Were they all perverts?

"I- I um… No, no thank you," I stuttered, paying the amount. He chuckled and slipped me a piece of paper. It was his address. I paled.

"Anytime you want to do anything, lovely," he said. I took my bag and walked out with Lily.

"That was embarrassing," I muttered to Lily, speed walking to the next store, Soliel again for shoes.

"That was disgusting, that's what that was. No self-respecting man should accost young girls like that," she spat out angrily. I wasn't really sure what to do in situations like these, so I was glad Lily was with me.

We stepped in to the store and went to the shoe area. Immediately, Lily found a pair of gold stilettos and went to buy them before coming back to me. I wanted something that would match green, but I wasn't sure what would match.

"Do you need help?" She asked me, her tone slightly softer now that we were away from that creep. I nodded a yes and she found a pair of silvery four-inch peep toes. I paled when I saw them.

"I'll break an ankle in these," I whispered. She shook her head.

"No, you won't. These shoes have a charm to keep that from happening and you can practise wearing them with me over this coming week until the Yule Ball," she said. "I have it all planned out, trust me." I really had no choice but to do so. She knew more about fashion and stuff than I did.

I went to buy the shoes, thanking the woman ringing me up.

"That'll be 40 sickles, please."

I paid the amount, took the bag, and we headed out.

"Do you want to stop at Fortescue's and get some ice cream?" Lily asked me. I nodded and we headed in that direction.

Inside, we shrunk our purchases and ordered a double scoop cone each. Mine was mint chocolate chip and Lily's was double chocolate fudge. We sat down at a table to eat our frozen desserts when her eyes widened.

"Don't look, but Malfoy, Black, and Snape all just walked in," she whispered. I stiffened when I heard Malfoy's voice behind me.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Mudbloods hang together. Like birds of a flock," he sneered. Lily glared at him, but I was so sick of him ridiculing me for something I can't control. I refused to be ashamed for my heritage. I'll allow some stranger to make crude comments, but I'd be damned before I'd allow someone to make fun of me or my friend. I stood up and stared at them.

"What? Did I leave the little Mudblood speechless?" Lucius asked, his lip curling up in disgust. I narrowed my eyes.

"No, just wondering how you could be so hot," I said sarcastically.

"Oh really? Why don't you show me how hot you think I am," he answered, reaching out to grab me.

"I think you need to cool off," I sneered, before dumping my mint chocolate chip cone on his clothes. "C'mon Lily, let's go." I walked back to Lily, and grabbed her. She didn't need to be here when one of them started something. I wouldn't let her get dragged in to my messes.

"You'll pay for that, you fucking Mudblood!" Lucius screamed behind me. I turned my head around, glaring at him one last time. He had cleaned the mess off of him, but he was seething, as was Narcissa and Bellatrix. Severus just looked worried, though it seemed as though he wasn't worried about Lucius, but for…me?

Whatever, he hates me.

"Let's get out of this place Lily. You don't need to be anywhere near these people," I told her, before taking us back to Hogwarts.

Lily didn't say anything until we were up in her quarters.

"Oh my gods, Hermione, I can not believe you did that! They could kill you for that! I hear that Malfoy and the Blacks are in to dark magic. Well, most of the Blacks. Sirius isn't. You could be in danger," she reprimanded me. I sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry, Lily. I just really hate Lucius," I said stiffly. She nodded.

"Everyone does."

"Tell me about it."

"So… Do you think he'll get you back?"

"Definitely."


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone seemed to be in such a panic. Girls were complaining about how 'fat' they looked, or how their make-up was the wrong shade of red. I was a bit nervous myself, though I was nowhere near as worried as the other Seventh Year Gryffindor girls.

None of the boys seemed too worried about how they looked. Most of them were actually more interested in Zachary Hunt's brand new Shiner. It was this broomstick that hadn't come out in the stores yet and it was very expensive.

Sirius and James were just telling Lily and me about it, but I couldn't bring myself to care about a broom.

"Hermione, did I not tell you to stop rubbing your eyes? We haven't even started dancing and your make-up is starting to wear off," Lily admonished me. I bit my lip, but quickly released it, remembering my lipstick.

"Are you sure Remus doesn't mind taking me?" I asked her, nervously. I cared for him, and hoped that I wasn't causing too much of a problem for him. Lily rolled her eyes at my worry, and pushed me in the direction of the punch bowl.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind. I think you're like his little sister, Hermione. He's really protective over you," she explained. I sighed, but knew that he really did care about me platonically.

_He always has been… even in my time._

"I know, I know, I just feel as though I'm being a burden," I said. She gave me an incredulous look and shook her head, grabbing two glasses of punch.

"Here, drink this," she said, giving me one of the cups. "I bet you this punch is going to be spiked in no time, so enjoy it while it's uncontaminated."

I downed my punch quickly before throwing it away.

"When are the boys going to get here? I figured it was the boys who were supposed to wait on the girls," I joked, making Lily grin.

"That's how it usually is, but with these boys, you never know what's coming up," she laughed. I smiled and turned around, wanting to see who the entertainment was, but seeing someone I wish I hadn't.

"Ugh, Malfoy at two o'clock," I muttered to Lily. Her eyes narrowed before she looked at me.

"Be careful, Mione. I heard that Malfoy was planning on trying something on you tonight. Make sure Remus stays close to you at all times," she warned me. I gulped silently, knowing how easily Malfoy could have employed Death Eaters to crash the Ball.

"I will, Lily. He won't be able to try anything," I assured her, not feeling very reassured myself. Lily suddenly leaned in and giggled.

"Look behind you," she whispered in my ear. I quirked a brow and turned around.

"You look beautiful, Hermione!" Remus exclaimed. I smiled and thanked him. He held out a hand. "So, do you want to dance with me?"

"Of course, Remus," I said, accepting his hand and dancing to a swing song. His face was lit up with happiness… so much more different than in my time….

_This isn't the time to be thinking about this, Hermione._

"This is kind of fun," he told me, grinning before doing an elbow flip dip, making me laugh.

"Careful, Remus. My dress and shoes may not allow me to do all of this," I playfully reprimanded. He chuckled and settled with spinning me around. I never knew that Remus could dance so well. He never danced with anyone when I saw him.

"Oi, Moony, can I cut in?" Sirius asked, coming up behind Remus.

"Sure, if it's alright with Hermione," he answered, giving my hand to Sirius when I nodded. Remus walked away to dance with Alice Longbottom. I stared at her for a while. She was such a pretty girl… Bellatrix deserved her death.

"So, Mione… about what I said to you awhile ago," Sirius began without precedent. I rolled my eyes. How eloquent.

"Yes?" I humoured him.

"Well, I didn't mean it. I was really trying to make you upset," he admitted. My eyes narrowed.

"Why the hell did you insult me just to make me upset? Because it worked, congratulations," I answered sarcastically. He just smirked and pulled me tighter to him.

"Because of this," he replied, bending down and kissing me. I froze up completely. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is so bloody wrong.

Sirius pulled away, expecting another kiss when he saw my face. He let go of me and I smacked him across the face, making a nice, 'crack' when my hand made impact with his cheek.

"I can't believe you, Sirius. You don't just do that to a girl like me," I whispered before walking away to find Lily or Remus. I found Malfoy first. He was grinning at me, not even bothering to hide the fact that his eyes were lasciviously raking down my entire body.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked me, referring to my little fight with Sirius. I glared at him.

"I can't see how that's any of your business," I sneered. He smirked at me and offered me a glass of punch, another still in his hand.

"I don't understand why you seem to hate me so much," he told me, feigning innocence. I glared at him again. I refused to drink anything this bastard gave to me, after all, for all I know, he's poisoned it.

"I think you do understand, Malfoy. You just can't comprehend the fact that not all girls are willing to throw themselves at your feet," I responded, sneering at his incompetence.

"So you _do_ want me to be rough with you? You want me to take what I can get instead of allowing you to come to me first? My, my, Granger. I never knew what a spitfire you'd turn out to be," he said, smirking. My mouth dropped open in shock. The little bastard knew what I meant, he was just twisting my words around!

"I would rather burn at the stake than be your whore, Malfoy," I growled out before handing him back the glass of 'punch' and walking away towards my friends.

"You'll change your mind, Granger."

I ignored his last departing words and set out to find Lily and the crew. Instead, I ended up running into a tall, black covered figure; Snape. I groaned internally and met his eyes. He looked irritated and upset. I sighed. What did I do now?

"May I help you?" I asked him, crossing my arms across my chest. His upper lip curled a bit, but he remained silent. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, looking around for Lily or Remus. Then, I heard his smooth, soft voice.

"Dangling the bait in front of a Malfoy will get you killed, girl," he growled. I turned around, for the first time tonight taking his appearances in. He was wearing long, black dress robes, a silky-looking, white, buttoned shirt, and black trousers underneath. He looked good. Very good. Suddenly, my mind snapped back to just a while ago when he pinned me against the wall in that small alcove, pressing his body against mine and whispering silken words in my ear. I shivered at the memory, averting my eyes away from his. The floor seemed a much safer thing to stare at instead of him.

I felt two of Severus' fingers underneath my chin, lifting my head up to look him in the eyes. My struggle against him was absolutely futile, given the fact that he was much stronger than I was, and that he had more willpower at the moment.

"What do you want?" I whispered, staring in to his black, shining eyes. He continued to stare at me, drawing the attention of most of the people around us in the ball room. I suddenly felt self-conscious, stepping away from him and walking in the opposite direction of him. I felt completely shocked. What was wrong with me? He's my future potions professor! I can't believe I'm allowing this- this tryst to continue. We are both adults, and we should both act like it.

"Lily," I called out, gaining a certain redhead's attention. She caught my gaze and waved happily before realising that something was wrong, her smile slipping off of her face. I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't be ruining my friend's night by complaining about boy troubles to her. I walked towards her, trying to look happy, but probably looking more as if I were grimacing.

"Hermione? Is something wrong? Did Snape do something?" She asked angrily. I shook my head.

"It's fine, I'm just kind of tired after dancing and what not," I lied. She didn't deserve this.

"Are you sure, Mione?" She questioned. I nodded my head and smiled.

"I think I should get back to your rooms, I'm knackered," I said, giving a half-truth, but it's better than no truth, right?

"Okay, and honey, they're your rooms, too," she told me. I nodded again and hugged her.

"Tell Remus I'm sorry for leaving him, 'kay?" I asked. She nodded her head and I headed out. The corridor was completely silent, save for the clicking sounds of my stilettos clacking against the stone flooring. I sighed and fought back tears, though failing to do so. I didn't even know why I was crying, and it wasn't fair. I couldn't deal with this stuff right now. The stress was way too strong for me to keep it all in, but it was the only way to keep my secret safe. I sniffled and wiped away the few tears on my cheeks and in my eyes. If I didn't stop soon, my make-up would run and it would be difficult explaining it to whomever happened to come along. I took a couple of shuddering breaths before heading to Gryffindor Tower.

"Granger! Granger, at least slow down a bit," Severus' voice echoed in the hall. I turned, confusion creasing my brow.

"What? Are you going to make fun of me now?" I asked, my voice about to crack. He shook his head, taking my wrist in his hand.

"I'm not. You just looked like you needed a shoulder to cry on," he told me, his voice uncharacteristically gentle. I shook my head.

"Yeah right. Like I'd give you any leverage against me later on," I retorted, turning away to leave. He yanked me back, keeping me from falling by holding me from my waist. I blushed at how inappropriate this position was. His thumb caressed the side of my left arm, rubbing small circles into it. I sniffled and gave in, not caring if he made fun of me for this later on. I just needed someone- anyone- to cry on. I leaned back against his chest, finally letting go of all the tears I had kept back since the very first day here. I cried for Lily and James. They had little time left. I cried for Remus. He was so happy now, but it would all be gone later on. I cried for Sirius. He would be framed for the murder of his best friend and his wife. I cried because of Lucius. He just didn't know when to stop. No means no. Lastly, I cried for Severus. He certainly wasn't happy now, but he was absolutely miserable in his future. He deserved at least a little bit of happiness for what he was going to do for the Wizarding World. I faced him and cried in to his chest. I cried and cried and cried.

Eventually, the tears stopped, but the shuddering didn't. I pulled away from him, taking my wand and cleaning my face of the mess that was surely on it.

"T-Thanks for what you did," I mumbled out, refusing to look at Severus' face. I didn't want to see the disgust. I tried to walk away until he spun me around, twisted his fingers in my hair, planting his lips on mine. I gasped, giving him an entrance to my tongue. He, of course, took full advantage of that, sliding his tongue inside my mouth, plundering it as though he could find out every single detail of me by searching through my mouth. I whimpered, but allowed him to continue kissing me the way he was. I was completely shell-shocked, but kissed him back anyways. His lips felt nice against mine. They were soft and thin. I placed my hands on his shoulders, tugging him closer to me.

It could have been hours or seconds that we had kissed away, but I couldn't care less. He left me gasping for breath, my lips feeling thoroughly ravished by his. I stared at him for a little while before whispering him a goodnight and walking back to Gryffindor Tower, heading to Lily's quarters.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like an idiot; smiling uncontrollably and occasionally biting my lip. I shook my head and stripped, turning on the hot water and getting in, taking longer than usual. My mind was muddled and completely confused as to what just happened.

I breathed in deeply for a while before I came to terms with what I really did.

Oh my god.

I _cried_ on Severus Snape's chest, then we fucking _kissed_ until the bloody cows came home. I sighed and leaned against the shower wall. Did he even feel anything for me? Or was tonight just so that he could stick his tongue down my throat?

I shook my head. I needed to go to sleep and stop thinking about this. Perhaps tomorrow morning would bring some clarity as to how I would approach this.

* * *

The next week went by in a blur. It was filled with presents and tearful good-byes. I couldn't bring myself to say good-bye to Lily or Remus, because doing so would have truly confirmed their departure, and I wanted them to stay.

"Hermione, we aren't going to be gone forever. You know that," Lily told me, hugging me and handing me a little square box wrapped up in red wrapping paper. "Don't open it until Christmas, okay?"

I nodded and took it from her, giving her a bag with a lot of make-up palettes and lipstick in it, still unable to say anything to her given the fact that the smallest word would've made me start crying.

Then, Lily boarded the train.

"I'm going to miss you, Mione," Remus said, giving me a half-smile and handing me a bag with tissue paper inside, obscuring what was inside. "I can't wait to come back after the hols and see you again." I hugged him and handed him a box containing a potion to help him even more with his werewolf issue.

"Don't open it 'til Christmas," I whispered softly, smiling. He grinned and ruffled my hair.

"I won't. Scout's honour," he promised, saluting goofily. Then, he got onto the train with Lily.

Sirius came up to me, put a small box in my hand, pat my head in thanks for his present, and hugged me goodbye.

"Hope you like it, Mione," he said, winking before boarding the train and finding his friends.

"We're gonna miss ya, Granger," James grinned, giving me a big box, and allowing me to set it down before hugging me, thanking me for his gift, and setting off to find his girlfriend.

"I know I don't know you well, Hermione, but I hope you like this," Peter told me softly, setting down a medium-sized sack by my feet and taking the offered present from me before shaking my hand and getting on the bus to find the rest of his friends. I sighed. I had misjudged Peter. He was innocent now. It was only the future him who did terrible things. I was going to miss them all terribly. I shrunk all of my gifts and headed back to Lily's Head Girl quarters. I then put all of the presents under the tree we had decorated and headed for the library.

The entire school was so quiet. It was almost unnerving in a way. I opened the door to the library, greeted Madam Pince, and started looking for a book to read. When I found a couple to keep me occupied, I went to my usual table and found Severus sitting in my spot. He was also engaged in a book, seemingly unaware of my presence in front of him. I had bought him a nice and rare Potion's book along with a new gold stirring rod, seeing as gold was the most unreactive metal available; however, I was worried that he wouldn't like it, or that we weren't necessarily close enough to exchange gifts with each other.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and sat down in front of him, ignoring his jump of surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. I raised my right eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing," I answered. He scoffed.

"Of course you could, but you didn't. I asked you. What are you doing here?" He reiterated. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm trying to read in a library, if it wasn't already obvious," I responded sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes and closed his book with a snap.

"If I remember correctly, it was actually _you_ who interrupted _me_, given the fact that I was here first and this is my table," he snarked, glowering.

"Actually, I always sit here to read, so yeah," I argued unconvincingly. He gave me an incredulous look and shook his head.

"Whatever, Granger," he muttered. I glared at him and kicked his leg under the table. His head snapped up in surprise. "Did you just kick me?"

I rolled my eyes again.

"No, it must've been the leg-kicking fairy," I answered back sarcastically. He scowled at me and set his book down again.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Gryffindor," he teased. I raised my eyebrows.

"So you let houses define people?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Because that's judgemental," I argued. He stifled a snicker, making me glare at him.

"Why else would the Sorting Hat judge who you are before sorting you in to a house? It's how it works, Hermione," he explained. I was just shocked that he said my first name.

"Whatever, Severus," I muttered, using his given name, too. His eyes widened, but he said nothing. I picked up my book and tried to read, but he was so distracting, just acting like he was reading. In reality, though, he kept looking at me when he thought that I was reading my book. I took my attention from my book and looked at him. His hair was noticeably shinier and less lank. He seemed to have taken more consideration in his looks now that everyone was gone, but why? Why not look like this when everyone else was around?

"Stop staring at me," he murmured, not looking up from his book.

"I-I wasn't. You were obviously just imagining things," I declared unconvincingly. He raised a brow and snorted, sounding quite unconvinced.

"Yeah right, Granger," he muttered. I scowled.

"Resorting back to last names, Snape?" I asked, a bit peeved for no obvious reason. He shrugged.

_I hate when he does that._

Whatever.

I can't concentrate when he keeps doing this. I'm out of here. I gathered my books and put them back to their respected areas and headed back to Lily's quarters. I still hated the sound of only my footsteps in the corridors, echoing throughout the walls.

Sighing, I made my way to Gryffindor Tower.

I turned the corner and screeched when I saw Severus standing in front of me.

"Oh my god, you bloody scared me," I exclaimed. He let a semblance of a smirk cross his features, but otherwise kept his face blank. I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He tugged me closer to him, making my heart race.

He lifted my head and lowered his, kissing my mouth again. This time, instead of it being fast and rushed, it was soft and somewhat slow. It was still nice, though not as passionate. He pulled away from me, breathing a bit heavily. I stared at him.

So… does that mean that we're together or what? He just kisses me and doesn't say a thing. What does that mean?

"Um, so, what does mean? Do you want to be a boyfriend or are you just using me? You never even talk to me unless we're arguing," I pointed out.

"To be honest, I don't know what this means. I don't know where we stand, and I wanted to talk to you, but it's too dangerous, and you know that," he replied. I sighed in acknowledgement. Of course it was too dangerous for people to see us talking amicably. Tongues would wag, Slytherins would talk, and Voldemort would be pissed.

"So what are we? Friends? Acquaintances?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hopefully you don't just go around being kissed by your friends and acquaintances, but who am I to judge?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not sure what you want to be, though. I've never really done this kind of thing before, and I don't really know how it goes," I trailed off. His eyes softened and he ran his fingers through my hair, combing through the knots and half-smiling.

"What do you want to be?" He asked. I blushed and lowered my head.

"I don't know. What do you want to be?" I questioned.

"Turning the original question on me? Nice, Granger," he commented.

"Well?" I asked, anxious to hear his answer.

"I would like to be in a relationship with you; however, my position in Slytherin house may prevent anything like that from happening," he explained. I slumped a bit and began to walk away. "I never said that I didn't want something to happen, though," he called out behind me. I froze. Does that mean that he wants…? I turned around and faced him.

"Do you mean that you do want…" I trailed off in hesitance. He smirked.

"For such a smart little Gryffindor, you really can be an idiot, love."

I smiled and ran up to him, kissing him hard. He returned the kiss with fervour, nipping at my bottom lip and gently sucking on the tip of my tongue. He tasted good; like peppermint. It felt nice. I wrapped my arms around his neck, twisting my hands in his hair and bringing his head closer to me. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and tug my body to his.

I moaned into his mouth, slanting my head to the right when we both heard someone scream. I turned around, coming face-to-face with a first year Ravenclaw. She was in a blue jumper and a skirt with wool tights, and she looked scared out of her mind.

"What are you doing to her, you Slytherin?" She cried out, taking out her wand with a trembling hand. I stifled a snicker. Poor thing. "Don't worry, Gryffindor girl, I can hold him off for a little while. Run," she yelled. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. She was still shaking.

"Honey, it's okay. He won't hurt me, we were just kissing, that's all," I explained carefully. She seemed confused.

"But, but he's a Slytherin! Won't he try to take your blood for dark rituals or something?" She asked, still slightly scared of Severus. I shook my head, smiling.

"Of course not! He's a wonderful person, Slytherin or not."

She hung her head.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I thought he was hurting you or something. Sorry Slytherin boy," she muttered, quickly walking by us with her head still bowed.

I looked at Severus with an amused expression.

"Well that was interesting," I joked. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course it was; however, she interrupted precious snogging time with my 'Gryffindor girl,'" he said, smirking while bringing me closer to him and bending down to kiss me again.

**Hey guys! It's me! Read and review, please! Next chapter will tell what Hermione got for Christmas, how Severus reacts to his Christmas present from Hermione, and whether or not he got something for Hermione. **

**XOXO, I Am Katniss Everdeen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I want to say, "Thank You!", to everyone who reviewed this story, favourited it, or followed it! I love you guys sosososo much! I know that I do tend to rush a LOT, so I'm super sorry. I also know that my plot could and should definitely be a whole lot better. I'm really sorry that I'm not developing my plot very well, and making unrealistic pairings. I know that all of you guys are sooo gonna hate me, too. I completely rushed things along with Hermione and Severus, but I really couldn't figure anything else out! I apologise for the awful plot, rushing things, and not developing the story well. **

**I really don't like flames, but I think we all know I should get them anyways. **

**But whatever, I hope you enjoy the seventh chapter of Right Here, Right Now.**

* * *

When I woke up, I knew it was Christmas. My eyes widened in excitement and I ran out of my room to wake up Severus, who had slept on the couch previously, refusing to sleep in my room with me.

Shaking Severus' shoulder, I repeatedly told him to wake up until he grabbed my arm and tugged me down to the couch with him. I shrieked in surprise before laughing with him. Severus buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. I nestled my face against the side of his neck.

"Happy Christmas, Severus," I mumbled, my legs entangling with his. He made a sound of acknowledgement and tapped my thigh once as if to tell me to get up.

"C'mon, little Gryffindor. Don't you want to open your presents?" He asked me, trying to sit up. I just shook my head and settled down more comfortably on him before sighing.

"I just want to be here, right now," I told him. He seemed to be pleasantly surprised by that, as if no one had ever told him that they wanted to be with him instead of going and doing something more 'fun'. I felt my heart ache for him; it was as if he never actually had friends who cared for him as he was.

"Let's go, little one. You have presents to open," he said resolutely, lifting me up in to the air and carrying me to the room with the presents underneath the tree. I groaned and curled my body closer to his before allowing him to set me down in front of the tree. I slowly picked the one from Peter and took the paper from the sack, taking out some perfume claiming to smell like Honey Dew. I smiled softly and leaned back, resting against Severus' chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist, but scooted us closer so that I could still reach under the tree. I then retrieved James' present, unwrapping it and finding a book on Wizarding Psychology. I laughed softly, setting the book by the perfume. James picked out a pretty good book.

Sirius' present came next. I slowly unwrapped and opened the little box, groaning when I found a dog pendant. What was wrong with this kid? Could he not tell that I don't like him? Severus stiffened behind me and I gently closed the box, setting it away from the other presents.

"He means absolutely nothing to me," I whispered in his ear. He seemed to relax a bit after that. I smiled and reached for Remus' gift, taking out the tissue paper and finding a nice, new burgundy jumper. I smiled and folded it back up, putting it with Peter's, James', and Remus' presents. Then I opened Lily's.

It was a necklace with half of a book, reading Friends. I smiled happily, assuming hers said 'best' on it. Severus looked at it and grinned softly, taking the necklace from me and putting it around my neck.

It was then I noticed another box underneath the tree. I creased my brows in confusion. There shouldn't have been another gift under there….

I crawled over to it and saw that it was covered in Slytherin-esque wrapping paper. What? Who would send me this? I slowly unwrapped it, finding a pair of dark emerald earrings and a piece of paper. It read,

'I hope you like these

Severus'

Short, sweet, but to the point. I smiled shakily, putting them in and kissing Severus on his lips, sliding my tongue into his mouth. He grabbed my hips and brought me closer to him, tilting his head forward and kissing me hard. I moaned softly and tugged on his hair.

Then I remembered his gift. I pulled away quickly.

"I have something for you!" I exclaimed, running into my room and taking out the gold stirring rod and the Potion's book wrapped in red paper, taking a deep breath and walking out. He slumped and said,

"You really shouldn't have gotten me anything, Hermione."

I shrugged and handed the gifts to him. He carefully unwrapped his gifts, taking his time as to not rip the paper while I had just torn the paper. I then realised how few presents he must have received in his life, if any at all. I felt sad at the thought, but quickly perked back up when I saw his face. He was so happy and thrilled with his presents. He nearly leapt on top of me, caging me in by his arms and kissing me again. I sighed into his mouth, bringing my hands up to slide into his hair. He put his leg in between mine, effectively trapping me against the floor. Then, he pulled away, leaving me breathless. I stared at him, biting my lip softly, trying to catch my breath. Severus smirked and nuzzled my neck, making me shiver.

"Mm, Severus," I sighed, running my hands down his chest. His breathing became noticeably heavier as I went a bit lower. I could see his erection straining against his trousers, and it made me a bit more excited than it probably should have. I bit my lower lip and slid my hand to the button keeping everything strained.

I was a bit unsure of what to do. I didn't know if I was supposed to unbutton it or run my hand over his erection. I bit my lip harder, worried that Severus would get upset if I didn't know what to do. I looked up at him, but he seemed to have his eyes closed.

"Unbutton it. Please, unbutton it, Hermione," he gritted out, his hands twisting in the rug below us. I unbuttoned his trousers and saw that he was wearing black boxers. His cock was straining against that too. I wondered if it was causing him any pain at all and figured that it must as it was a delicate appendage. I slid off his boxers, making him open his eyes in shock. I stared at him, not knowing if he wanted me to continue or stop, but quickly got my answer when he leaned back and sighed softly. I looked at his penis. I've never seen one, but his seemed so large and thick. Were they all supposed to be like this?

The manhood in question was thick and veiny. The top part was a dark reddish colour and the rest was a bit lighter. I breathed in deeply for a moment, letting it out before taking his cock into my hand, making him gasp. I instinctively tugged on it, still a bit unsure of what to do, although Severus didn't seem to mind. He groaned loudly and tugged on the rug a bit more. I licked my dry lips and continued to bite on my lip. He seemed to enjoy it, though I couldn't figure out why for the life of me. I kept tugging on the looser skin back and forth, ignoring the ticklish feeling I got in the lower part of my abdomen, until I saw his back arch and a few streams of this white-ish sticky stuff land on my neck and upper chest area. I furrowed my brows in amazement, because I had no idea what this was. Severus collapsed on the rug, still breathing heavily. It was then I realised that I had wet stuff inside of my underwear. Did I wet my pants or something?

I didn't have much time to try to figure out what the wet stuff was, because Severus wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up, setting me on the couch, kissing my lips and casting a Scourgify on my neck and chest to get rid of that white-ish stuff. I tugged on his shirt to bring his mouth back to mine, finding that he still didn't have underwear on and his previously limp cock was now hard against my leg. I felt my insides clench and something felt like it was throbbing, but I couldn't find where it was. It seemed to be coming from between my legs, but I still didn't understand. I pushed the thought away and continued kissing Severus, taking off his shirt and running my hands over his stomach, tracing my fingers over his nipples, and making him gasp. I moaned softly, unconsciously rubbing myself against his body. He growled and pinned me against the couch cushions, forcing my silk camisole over my head, revealing my ample breasts.

Instinctively, I crossed my arms over my chest to keep my breasts hidden, only to have Severus pry them away from me.

"Don't hide yourself. Let me see all of you," he whispered. I gulped and became intensely aware of his manhood pressing against me and the wetness in my shorts. I felt a warmth in my lower stomach heat up higher, making my lower part feel as if it was throbbing. I whimpered and thrust my hips against his stomach, seeking relief to something I didn't fully understand. When my crotch rubbed against his shaft, it sent a tingling sensation throughout my entire body. I moaned, bucking my hips against it again and again, revelling in the relief.

Suddenly, my left nipple was encased in warmth; Severus' mouth. I rolled my head back and moaned loudly, still rubbing against Severus, who seemed to have a harder time keeping still.

Severus let go of my nipple with a soft 'pop' and slid down my stomach before I had any time to complain. Soon, my shorts and knickers were non existent and his mouth was on me, licking and sucking. I felt his tongue swirl around my little nub, forcing my hips into the air. Severus placed small, little kisses on top of my clit hood, causing me to whimper then scream when he thrust his tongue inside of my hole. I bucked and thrust and squirmed around on the couch, whimpering and crying out, wanting him closer and yet wanting him to stop. Whatever he was doing felt amazing, but it also felt far too intense. I felt as though I'm going to fall and no one would catch me, but I feel like I'll die if he stops licking and suckling where he is. I dug my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer as he practically buried his face into me, thrusting a finger inside of me while tracing his tongue around my clit.

"Please, Severus, please," I moaned, unsure of what I was saying please for. Please keep going? Please stop? Please don't let me fall into oblivion? Please what?

Severus, so it seemed, knew exactly what I was asking for as he took his mouth away, and kept his finger inside of me, slowly thrusting, and stretching me out inside. Then, he made a come hither movement with his finger, hitting something deep inside of me that made me scream. I groaned and whimpered for him to go faster, but he refused to, preferring to keep it slow. I moved my hips with his finger, biting my lip harder and moaning. He grunted and bent down to suck on my clit, sending me off of the edge once he did.

As I came down, I realised that Severus had continued lapping at me, sucking up all of my juices and licking my clit. I soon felt another orgasm approaching me and knew instinctively that it was far too early for another one. I tried to push him away with no success as he continued licking and slurping at my soft flesh, nipping softly and twisting his tongue around my hole. I squealed and tried pushing him away again, this time his hands grabbed my wrists, and he pushed his shoulders in between my legs to prevent me from closing them as I had been trying to do earlier. Now, he had free access to my most private area and he took full advantage of it, burying his face in my crotch and thrusting his tongue into me. I screamed and struggled to get away from the all too pleasurable sensations with no success as he continued lapping at my more than ample juices running down my vagina. Severus held me down successfully and forced yet another orgasm out of me, making my hips buck and my juices spray over his face.

It took a while for me to catch my breath, but when I did, Severus had already captured my lips in another kiss, his face still a bit damp from our little tryst. He slid his tongue into my mouth, allowing me to taste my juices. It tasted a bit sour and musky, but it wasn't disgusting, just different. I deepened the kiss, slanting my mouth over his, our tongues dancing together. I moaned softly, wishing to be closer to Severus than I already was. Then, to my disappointment, Severus drew back.

"We need to get you something to eat," he decided, stroking my hair and retrieving some of my clothes from my room. He picked a pair of black jeans and an emerald sweater. I rolled my eyes at him. Of course. He just shrugged. "I like seeing you in green. It suits you."

"Whatever. I think we should just stay here; I'm not hungry," I told him; however, my body must have thought it would be funny to betray me as my stomach rumbled just after I finished talking, making Severus laugh. I pouted. "Not even funny." He stepped into his boxers and his trousers, transfiguring his maroon button-down into a grey one. I stared at him while he buttoned up his shirt, causing him to smile a bit. I snapped out of my little trance and got up, still a bit shaky on my feet, and headed to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. He slid his arm around my waist and pressed his lips to the side of my forehead. I bit my lip and sighed happily. Severus was something else. How on Earth could I have hated his adult self? He was positively wonderful in this time period. Perhaps it was from his time as a Death Eater….

"Hermione? Hermione? Are you still there?" Severus asked, taking me away from my inner thoughts. I looked at him. We were already at the table, being watched by the few children staying at Hogwarts. I blushed and quickly sat down, Severus sitting next to me.

"So… what do you want for breakfast?" I asked him. He called on one of the house elves and asked for some fresh fruit, toast, jam, and some potatoes. I leaned against him, still a bit tired from this morning, but much more relaxed. The elf popped back in and gave us our food and we both dug in, hungry. We soon finished our food and hurried back to the Head Girl common room to spend more time together.

* * *

"What's your favourite colour?" Severus asked me, running his fingers through my hair absent-mindedly. I thought for a moment and answered him,

"Probably green or blue."

Severus raised an eyebrow at this and smiled.

"No silver?" he teased, making me grin and shake my head.

"Nope. It's a bit too… girly," I mock-taunted, curling my body closer to him. He pinned me down, making me screech in surprise.

"Girly? Did you just say that one of my house colours was girly?" he questioned me, holding my arms above my head. I smirked and nodded. He bent down, kissing me with just enough dominance to make me want more of it. I tilted my head up to deepen the kiss when he pulled away. I huffed, annoyed. "Was that girly to you?" he asked, nuzzling my hair, leaving me wondered how he didn't suffocate. I bit my lip softly and shook my head softly. He smirked and kissed me again. I pulled away this time, making him groan.

"What's your favourite colour, Severus?" I asked him, tracing my fingers over the little buttons on his shirt. He answered me immediately.

"Green and silver, of course," he scoffed. I cocked my brow.

"I think you're lying to me, Severus Snape."

"Me? Oh, I never lie. Ever," he said quite unconvincingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Do I need to force Veritiserum down your throat for you to answer me honestly?" I threatened, making him laugh and shake his head.

"No, no. I'll tell you the truth. My favourite colour is red and grey," he told me. I smiled.

"Thank you for telling me the truth," I expressed. He just mumbled and tightened his arms around me, rolling around so that we were beside each other, him behind me.

We laid there in silence for awhile before Severus asked why I stayed home for break. I sighed, remembering mum and da.

"Well, they were Muggles, as you know, and Grindlewald's followers found them one night while I was away. They killed both of them," I whispered, most of it true except the part about it being Grindlewald who was to blame. Severus rubbed my back gently.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said softly. I shrugged my shoulders, trying to ignore the pain of my parents' death that had been plaguing me for awhile.

"It's okay. It happened some time ago anyways," I lied again. He didn't detect it and kissed the top of my head softly. I cuddled closer to him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. He granted me my wish and drew me closer to him, hugging me to his chest tightly. I went to wrap my arms around his neck when I heard a knocking sound at the wall. I froze and got off of Severus to answer the person at the Head Girl quarters entrance.

Opening the portrait, I see Dumbledore standing, waiting. I feel a pang of nervousness and worry when I see the grave look on his face. I step out of the quarters to talk to him privately.

"Is there something you need, sir?" I asked politely. He doesn't say anything for a while, but merely sighs sadly. I feel a sense of foreboding. He's going to tell me something bad. I just know it….

"Miss Granger… we've found a way for you to return to your time," he told me. I felt my stomach drop as his words registered in my mind. I couldn't bring myself to understand what he was telling me. Just as Severus and I had taken further steps in this relationship… now Dumbledore tells me that I have to go? I can't. Not now. Not after everything that's happened. What about Lily? What about Severus? I shook my head in disbelief while Dumbledore just looked at me sadly.

"No. Sir, I can't. Not now. I've just started to fit it! I can't leave everybody now, I can't," I trailed off, tears welling up in my eyes. He continued studying me with his usually sparkling blue eyes.

"Miss Granger, it's for the best that you leave now," he told me. I shook my head no, refusing to allow myself to fully understand what was happening.

"No. No, I'm not leaving. Not yet. Please sir, please just give me a month, at least," I begged, needing my time to say good-byes and tie up loose ends. Dumbledore seemed to think about what I was saying before nodding slowly.

"I'll let you stay for one more month, Miss Granger. Then, we'll send you back to your time. Make sure you tell no one what's really happening, understood?"

I nodded my head yes and stepped away, closing the door. I felt numb. I couldn't comprehend that I would be leaving for twenty years. I wished I could stay forever, but I knew that it would be impossible because my younger self was there, therefore I had to have gone back. I wiped away the few tears that had trailed down my face. One more month. Then I had to leave Severus and return twenty years in the future. Would he still want me? Would he hate me for never telling him what happened? Would he hate me?

I shook my head to rid myself of the hurtful thoughts and returned to Severus.

One more month.

* * *

**Please don't hate me. I mean, I know you should, but please don't. I love all of you guys just because you chose to read this crap, so please don't hate me forever?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back! Okay, so I've decided that this story is just going to be of a sexual nature and could definitely get more graphic, so I hope this doesn't make any of you stop reading! In the summary, I did say that this story was rated M for later chapters, and these chapters are later chapters in my opinion. I hope you like this story, and for those who've asked me, I have no clue how many chapters I'm going to be writing for this story. I'm most likely going to have up to about fifteen or so. **

**Enjoy the story, guys!**

* * *

Given that I only had one month left with my friends and boyfriend, I knew that I needed to make every day count. Severus was getting very annoyed with all of the pictures I kept forcing him into, still not knowing that I would have to leave soon. Over the week I was waiting for until Lily and the rest got back, my relationship with Severus had grown stronger and stronger. Every night, we went to the ROR to make potions and figure out how to make them better. I sighed and began to reminisce futilely.

* * *

"_We need to crush the beans, not juice them, Hermione," Severus argued with me. I rolled my eyes._

"_No, the potion only really needs the juice from the beans, not the extra that would just slow everything down," I retorted. He narrowed his eyes._

"_I know you're wrong, but whatever," he responded. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him._

"_Excuse me? Did you really just say that?" I asked him. He just looked back at me, staring testily. I narrowed my eyes to make them like his. I took the juice I had taken from the Fua Fua beans and dumped it into the cauldron. Severus' eyes widened and he yanked me down, covering the both of us with his substance-proof cloak._

"_You idiot," he whispered fiercely. "We're both going to die now."_

_When we both didn't die, he slowly lifted the cloak up, looking up first and seeing a completed potion in front of us. _

"_Do you have something to say to me, young man?" I asked him expectantly. He looked sheepish._

"_I'm sorry," he muttered, grabbing me by the waist and bringing me close to him, kissing my lips hard. "I thought I was right."_

"_Never question a know-it-all, Severus," I teased, smiling softly at our banter. He grinned and pulled away to bottle the Hair Changing potion. He handed one to me and took one for himself._

"_So, what is this going to make us look like?" he asked. I shrugged._

"_There's only one way to find out," I suggested. He eyed the bottle cautiously._

"_You go first," he told me. I rolled my eyes._

"_Whatever," I said with false bravado, turning up the bottle and drinking it down. Severus eyed my hair and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, a mirror appeared in the room, letting me see the result of the potion. My hair was now completely straight and dark red. My nose crinkled a bit. I've always liked straight hair, but not on me. The colour of my hair wasn't terrible, but it didn't look good on me. People like Lily should have red hair, but not me. _

"_Hm, I suppose it's now my turn," Severus decided, upturning the bottle and drinking it. I stifled a snicker when his hair turned curly and short and pink. I began laughing uproariously when he saw himself in the mirror. He turned to me with wild eyes. "Change it back! Change it back!" _

"_I don't know how, Severus!" I told him, still laughing. He scowled, and sulked in a chair the room had provided. _

"_This isn't fair," he muttered, making me crack up again. He didn't seem to be someone to harp about something not being fair, and for him to do so made me chortle. _

"_Life isn't fair, Severus, my boy!" I laughed, straddling his lap and smiling happily. His annoyed demeanour dissolved a bit and he relaxed a bit, half-smiling. I bit my lip gently, running my fingers through his cotton candy- esque curls. He seemed to forget about his hair and tugged me closer to kiss me. He always seemed to get this right, no matter what, and I moaned slightly, tightening my thighs around his lap unconsciously. Severus' tongue brushed against my lower lip, beseeching entry. I opened my mouth, letting him in and kissing him harder. I cupped his face in my hands and pulled away, letting us both catch our breath. _

"_I love you, Severus Snape," I whispered, registering the surprise in his eyes. He didn't say anything for awhile, nor did he do anything. He just sat there, shell-shocked while I was still planted on his lap, feeling a bit worried about what I had said. Was it too early? _

_Did I just drive him off? _

_What if he didn't feel the same?_

_Oh shit._

"_I-I'm sorry, Severus, I didn't mean to-"_

_Severus didn't let me finish my sentence. He fisted his hand in my curls and kissed me fiercely, our tongues dancing, hands wandering. I whimpered more times than I could count, my mind still surprised from when he kissed me so suddenly. _

_Severus didn't tell me he loved me that night. He didn't need to, either. For him, actions speak louder than words. And his actions told me all I need to hear._

* * *

"Can you please put that book down for one bloody second?!" I asked Severus, becoming irritated with him. He sighed and dropped the book on its back, disturbing the silence of the library.

"What, Hermione?" He asked, itching to get back to his book. I shrugged, feeling a slight sting at his annoyance. I wouldn't tell him about the one month I had left to be with him, though. He didn't need to worry about anything else up until the day I leave. The day I leave him for twenty years. I sighed sadly, sniffling. I don't want to leave. Damn you, Dumbledore. Can't you see that we're happy?

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Severus asked, getting up from his chair and walking around the table and standing behind me. "Why are you crying?" I wiped away the traitorous tears with a bit of anger, leaning back in to his touch, wishing to find solace in it.

"It's nothing. I just don't know what's going to happen after all of this and I'm afraid," I half-lied. He didn't need to know that I was talking about leaving him as the 'all of this' part. For all he knew, it could be school altogether or something. Severus gathered my hair back and kissed the side of my neck gently, caressing the side of the right arm.

"You don't need to worry about that, love. I'm planning on opening a Potion's shop and I would live on the second story or something. If you wanted, we could do it together; I sure know how great you are in potions," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver at the sensation.

"I couldn't impose on you like that, though," I said, denying his offer. It's not as though we'd get to do it anyways. Severus nibbled on my ear lobe as some sort of punishment for assuming I'd be imposing on him.

"You could never impose on me. I want you with me, and that's final," he declared with finality. I sighed, knowing that there would be no chance of that happening, but nodded and kissed him anyway.

"As long as you're sure," I said, feigning reluctance. He smiled at me and kissed me, cradling the side of my face with his hand.

"Of course I'm sure. I want you, Hermione. I don't ever want you to leave me. Ever," he told me, leaning his forehead against mine and staring me in the eyes. I felt another pang of guilt, knowing that I would be leaving him in four weeks and three days. I felt my throat close from the sudden urge to sob into his chest, but I fought it off.

"I love you, Severus," I said, my voice cracking slightly. He brushed his thumb across my cheek and kissed away the single tear that fell down my cheek.

"Same," he replied curtly, still unable to say the three words back. I smiled softly, cupped his face in my hands and pecked him gently on the lips. Severus smirked against my mouth and slipped his tongue between my lips, carefully exploring my mouth, tasting every inch of me. I moaned softly as he tilted my head back, planting soft kisses on my throat and neck, nibbling and licking at every bit he could reach. I twisted my fingers in Severus' dark tresses, tugging gently.

"Ahem."

Both of us looked up in panic, finding Madam Pince staring at the both of us in annoyance.

"And here I thought you both were different from the other teenagers," she tsked disappointedly. Severus hid his face in my neck, gently sucking on on particular spot and leaving me to talk to the irked librarian.

"I apologize, Madam Pince," I told her, trying not to moan from Severus' ministrations. "We were just leaving." I said the last part with gritted teeth to inform Severus that we were leaving. He scowled and took his book back to the shelf, nearly yanking me out of the library only to shove me against the wall in some alcove. I bit my lip softly as he continued nibbling and sucking at my neck.

"You are absolutely evil," I gritted out, Severus' leg pressing between mine to keep me pinned to the wall. "She thinks we're wild teenagers now just because of what happened with us in the library," I moaned, my legs beginning to quake from the intense sensations coming from in between my legs. Severus grabbed me around my waist, keeping me standing when my legs began to give. "Severus, please. Please stop, it feels too good," I pleaded. Severus, however, didn't stop, knowing that I was merely suffering from too much pleasure. I whimpered, my nerves feeling as though they were on fire.

Severus picked me up and carried me to the Head Girl quarters, dropping me onto the bed and rubbing my breasts through my red t-shirt. I felt my body begin to shiver from pleasure as he pushed up my shirt to my collarbone, unclasped my bra easily and took one of my nipples into his mouth. My eyes widened in shock as I felt the conflicting sensations of the cool room and Severus' warm mouth. I leaned my head back, unable to do much more than sit and simply feel him touching me, licking me. I squeezed my eyes closed and fisted my hands into his black hair, trying to take in deep breaths and failing miserably. I could hear the shuddering puffs of air I was trying to take into my lungs, I could smell the subtle scent of sandalwood and earth emitted from Severus, I could feel his tongue running over my nipple, swirling around it and sucking gently.

He eventually stopped, my breast exiting his mouth with a soft 'pop'. Severus stared into my eyes as he went lower, making my eyes widen. He wasn't going to again, was he? Don't most guys hate this? Why would he want to do this again?

Severus' head went under my skirt, hooking his finger through the elastic in my knickers and pulling them down, throwing them somewhere behind him. I squirmed around as he traced his finger around my lower lips, feeling the soft wisps of his hair against my inner thighs, sending my nerves on a rampage, my over-sensitised skin feeling the harsh threads of cotton against my back, Severus' fingers caressing my vagina, Severus' tongue tracing around my clitoral hood. I squealed and attempted to scoot back, only hitting my back against the headboard. Severus began lapping at me, closing his eyes for a brief moment, before looking up again, meeting my eyes.

"You're mine, Hermione."

* * *

"Oh my god, Hermione! I can't believe you didn't owl me! I've been wondering for the entire holiday if you and Severus were ever going to get at it!" Lily admonished me, swatting my arm with her Daily Prophet while James and Sirius stuffed their faces, picking on Remus for reading and Peter for spilling his Pumpkin juice. I blushed as I thought about what we did just a little while ago.

"Sorry Lily, I couldn't find your address," I told her, telling the truth this time. She made an oh sound, nodding her head like she understood.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione. I completely forgot to give you the address to my house!" she apologised, grinning sheepishly. I half-smirked, returning to my bacon and eggs. I met Severus' eyes from across the room, flushing heavily when he winked at me and smirked wolfishly. It seemed as though ever since we had developed our relationship further, Severus had begun to develop more self-confidence, able to talk with people more easily and cut up with me without becoming flustered. Perhaps I would leave making things better than what they were.

"Hello? Earth to Hermione? Are you in there?" Lily's voice rang out, interrupting my thoughts. My head snapped to her direction, seeing her grinning. "What were you thinking about? Or should I ask who?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think that's any of your business, little, nosy redhead," I grumbled out, making her laugh.

"Careful, before one of his Slytherins turn him back into the bastard he used to be," she warned me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Severus is a wonderful person, Lily. He may have been a bit of a bastard before, but now he's a sweetheart, okay?" I defended him, glaring. Lily's eyes widened in shock, but she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I guess my judgement of him has stayed the same. I just don't know him as well as I used to, and even then, I didn't know him very well. I would get to know him better, but right now, I think it's too late for us, you know?"

I nodded and smiled softly.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you, Lily. I'm sorry," I apologised. She just shrugged and said that it was her fault.

"So have you and Severus done anything yet?" she asked me. I blushed and lowered my head.

"We haven't had sex yet, if that's what you're asking me," I told her, feeling as though I was half-lying. Lily gave me a suspicious look.

"But you have done other things?" she prodded. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what you mean, Lily," I told her. She grinned and poked me continuously.

"What did you guys do? C'mon, tell me, girl! We're best friends, aren't we?" she pressed. I blushed even more, biting my lip nervously, unsure if I should tell her. Would she think that I'm a whore just like Malfoy? Am I a whore?

No, no, of course not. Severus and I love each other! Right?

Before anymore doubt could go through my mind, Lily continued pressing.

"Please, Hermione? I promise not to judge you, I swear!" she said, her eyes pleading. I thought for a bit before nodding.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell a soul, alright?" I asked. She nodded eagerly. I sighed. "Okay, so on Christmas, Severus and I opened our gifts and stuff, and I kissed him. Then, we um, we touched and stuff," I trailed off awkwardly. Lily nodded encouragingly.

"Go on," she told me.

"Then I um, I undid his trousers and opened up his um, his boxers and I… you know," I said. Lily furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Did you give him a blowjob?" she asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"A what? What on earth is a blowjob, Lily?" I questioned. Lily stared at me in shock before cracking up, gaining the attention from those around us. I shushed her and told her to quiet down.

"Hermione, honey, a blowjob is when a girl sucks on a guy's penis," she told me. My eyes widened and I felt stupid and surprised.

"Oh, wow. I um, I didn't know." I said lamely. Lily grinned and prodded me to continue.

"What happened?"

"I kept touching him and this white stuff came out…. He seemed to like it. He uh, he took off my underwear and he kept licking me and stuff," I explained, feeling very stupid. Lily's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"You lucky bitch! Oh my gosh, I freaking hate you," she laughed, making me flush. I knew what Severus did those two times wasn't something guys were supposed to like! I knew it! I met Severus' eyes and he raised and eyebrow, almost as if he knew what I was talking about.

"Hey, I'll catch up to you later, okay? I'm about to head off to potions, okay? Breakfast is going to end in ten minutes and classes start in fifteen, so hurry up," I advised. Lily nodded and passed along the message to the Marauders. I gathered my things and headed off to Slughorn's classroom, ready to brew another potion. As I was about to turn the corner in the dungeons, Lucius Malfoy stepped out in front of me, blocking my way. I stopped quickly, my feet fumbling from the sudden stop.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" I growled at him, making his eyebrow rise. He leaned against the wall, a cocky smirk on his face.

"That's no way to talk to someone like me, Granger," he drawled. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Get out of my way, I need to get to class." I tried to shove past him, but he intercepted me and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Stupid whore. You don't leave until I say so," he sneered. I glared at him and crossed my arms, waiting for him to tell me what he wanted before I kicked him where it would hurt. No one calls me stupid or a whore without getting hurt.

"What do you want?" I asked him when he wouldn't talk. He grinned, thinking he had gotten his way.

"I want you to convince Severus to join the Death Eaters. And I want you to go to Hogsmeade with me. Pick one," he offered. I glowered at him. There was no way in hell I was going to be the reason Severus has to go through hell in the next twenty years, but I would rather die than go with Lucius anywhere. I felt conflicted for a while before answering him. No matter what, I would never convince Severus to be apart of something so wrong and disgusting as the Death Eaters.

"I'll go to Hogsmeade with you under one condition," I told him. He raised his eyebrows as if to tell me to continue. "I get the first three weeks off. I told Lily I would spend this one with her. I also told Severus that I would be spending the next two weeks with him, so the only time I'm free is in three weeks. Take it or leave it," I bartered, knowing the risk I was taking. If Lucius left the deal, I would have to convince Severus to take a step into the Lion's den, and this time, there would be no angels to keep the lions from eating him alive.

* * *

**Please review! I had about three reviews last chapter, so I'm not really sure if you guys like it or if you don't. I really don't know what to change, and I don't know if I should take it down and rewrite it to make it better or what. Tell me your thoughts in the reviews, guys.**

**Until next time,**

**I am Katniss Everdeen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in about two weeks. I just got kinda caught up in school work and everything's just all tangled up. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think of my writing in the reviews. **

**I hope this chapter isn't too short for you guys. If it is, just tell me and I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Enjoy!**

I couldn't get the thought off of my mind that I would have to leave in three weeks. I would never see Lily again. I would never listen to James and Sirius bicker back and forth. I wouldn't even get to talk to the innocent Remus again, for in the future he's seen things that forced him to age.

I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs, rocking back and forth on my bed. I heard the door open and silently cursed myself. How would I explain this?

"Hermione? Hermione, are you alright?" Lily asked me, sitting down beside me and hugging me tightly. I finally let my tears fall and shook as weeks worth of tears streamed down my face. Lily made a shushing sound, continuing to hug me. "Now what's gotten you so upset, Hermione?"

I shook my head slightly. I couldn't tell her. I wasn't allowed to tell her about anything. Lily scooped back my hair and put it into a ponytail, rubbing my back and offering condolences.

My crying eventually dwindled to slight hiccupping and I could finally breathe normally. Lily forced me to look into her eyes, making me almost go back into another round of sobbing, realising that I would never see her eyes again when I go back except in Harry's.

"Hermione, in order to help you, I need to find out what happened," she convinced me. I bit my lip and felt my face scrunch up in frustration. I needed to tell someone, anyone! But I couldn't. Dumbledore would have my head if I did. "Hermione, please tell me. I swear on my soul not to tell anyone," she promised. I slowly began to relax, breathing in deeply and calming myself.

"Well, I only have three weeks left here," I began. Lily's brows furrowed in confusion and anger.

"Why? That's not fair! You're my best friend," she stated, her eyes watering up, but not shedding tears. I apologised to her, though it didn't really help. "I don't want you to leave! Please don't leave, Hermione, please!" she begged. I felt another tear fall and I bit my lip again.

"Look, it's not really in my control. It's in Dumbledore's, but you can't tell anyone that I've told you because I was told not to tell anyone. In three weeks I have to leave this school and travel somewhere else. It's kind of difficult to explain, and you're the only one who knows minus Dumbledore," I confided. Lily's shoulders slumped in dejection and she mumbled okay with a resigned tone. I sighed and we hugged again before she went to her bed and laid down, not really sleeping, but more of just laying there and thinking. I felt guilty for telling her and making her upset, but I knew that she needed to know and she wouldn't tell anyone.

But still. Some things are better left unsaid, and I have a feeling that this may have been one of those things.

* * *

"Hermione! Get up if you want to go to Hogsmeade," Lily chirped in my ear. I groaned and threw my pillow in her general direction, my aim better than I thought it was when I heard her make a muffled sound. I chuckled to myself before relaxing again and burrowing underneath the covers, only to have Lily yank them away from me, making my scramble around blindly for them, making her laugh loudly. I grumpily swung my legs over to reach the ground and meandered out of bed, grumbling the entire time doing so. Lily put her hands on her hips.

"Young lady, you're going to Hogsmeade with me because you promised to spend the entire day with me and I'm holding you to that," she declared. I rolled my eyes and got dressed into a high-low blue lace dress, grabbing some nice shoes and a cardigan in case it got chilly.

I can't believe you woke me up so early," I complained, slipping a clip into my messy hair and joining Lily's side before walking out. In truth, I was pretty excited to go to Hogsmeade with Lily, because I didn't have much time left to spend with her.

"Get over it, you big baby," she teased, hooking her arm with mine and dragging me out to leave. I rolled my eyes and smiled before walking towards Honeyduke's. Lily oohed and ahhed at the caramels and fudge filled truffles and the animal shaped moving chocolates. I grinned when I saw all of the small eggs that would hatch a chocolate bird when the eggshell-like covering melted.

"Hermione, look at these," Lily called me over. I raised my head and wandered over to her. She was holding up a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

"Tonight, we have got to eat these," she exclaimed, shaking the bag with excitement. I eyed the bag nervously, unsure whether or not I should agree to this risky business. After all, I could get a puke flavoured one or something. Lily kept looking at me, her eyes lit up with animation. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, okay. But you get the gross-looking ones," I told her. She rolled her eyes and paid for the bag.

"Whatever, Mione. You know you love them," she said, popping a blue coloured one into her mouth, a look of relief crossing her face. "Blueberry strudel. Thank god."

I laughed at her and took one out of the proffered bag, carefully placing it in my mouth and biting into it. I scrunched up my face and continued chewing.

"Ugh. Squash," I complained. Lily cracked up and offered more, only to have me decline it, wrinkling my nose.

"C'mon, Mione. Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and eat some dessert there or something," she suggested. I nodded and followed her to the bar-like place, immediately being seated and ordering a strawberry cheesecake while Lily ordered a triple chocolate fudge cake with ice cream on top of it.

"What sort of drink do you think we should get?" I asked Lily. She thought about it for a bit and called over the waiter, asking for two glasses of wine. My eyes widened. "Lily! We're too young for that!"

She shrugged.

"Not really. They don't really care, and I know my limit and I'm not a lightweight, so I'll be okay. I'm pretty sure you'll hold up just fine, too." She convinced me. Our waiter came over to our table with our desserts and glasses of wine, placing them on the table and walking away after making sure we didn't need anything.

"So, isn't this fancy?" She asked me. I took a small sip of my wine and a bite of my cheesecake.

"It's really nice," I admitted, enjoying the fruity taste of the wine. Lily smirked at me victoriously.

"Didn't I tell you?" She teased, making me give her a face. "Don't even, Hermione. You know you love this awesome life." I nodded and took another bite of my cake.

We talked and discussed our love lives most of the time when we weren't drinking or eating.

"So, have you told Severus about you having to leave yet?" Lily questioned. I lowered my head and told her no. She pursed her lips. "I don't know that that's very good, Hermione. When you do leave, it's going to hurt him even more," she explained. I sighed.

"I know, I know. I just don't know how to tell him. I don't want to see his face, knowing that I'm the cause of the pain that's sure to be there. It would hurt too badly," I told her, feeling tears well up in my eyes. Lily gave me a sympathetic look and reached over the table to take my hand in hers.

"It'll be okay, love. Just tell him and explain it, okay? I've seen the way he looks at you, and although I don't fully approve, I know that he really loves you. If he does become angry at you, it won't be for very long, okay?"

I shrugged and nodded slightly.

"I know that I should, but I don't want to hurt him. I love him so much, Lily," I whimpered, a tear falling down my cheek. I felt so helpless right now. How could I tell Severus without hurting him? How could I tell him without making him hate me?

"Hermione, I told you already. He would never hate you. When you have Severus, you have him forever. Until you do something unforgivable to him. Not like use an Unforgivable curse or something, but to betray him or ignore him the way I did," she said, looking down at her lap in shame. I already knew the story from Severus' memories, but I wanted to hear her side.

"What happened?" I asked, leaning towards her. Lily pursed her lips, as if unsure if she should tell me, but relented.

"Well, in fifth year, Severus and I were best friends. We did a lot of things together and what not. Severus never had many friends, if any true ones at all, so I made sure to make everyone not bully him. One day, James and Sirius were making fun of Severus by a tree and I wasn't there to stop it. They dangled him above the ground and his robes flew up, showing his, er, his undergarments. I watched it happen from far away and tried to stop them, but they wouldn't stop. Then, Severus called me a Mudblood! Right to my face, too. I was only trying to help, you know," she sniffed, taking another bite of her cake. I let my eyes drift away from her, thinking.

Finally, I spoke up.

"Don't you think that if a bunch of bullies were tormenting you, humiliating you, and someone you cared about showed up, defending you or not, that you wouldn't be embarrassed?" I asked her. She blushed and lowered her eyes again.

"I suppose so," she mumbled. I smiled softly. We were getting somewhere, at least.

"And if you were embarrassed and upset, wouldn't you let something slip that you probably didn't mean to?" I questioned again.

"Yes, I would. Oh, I can't believe how mean I've been! I'm such a terrible person," she said, on the verge of crying. I sighed and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's never too late to try to make things different," I advised before silently cursing myself. Shit! Dumbledore told me not to change the future, and I most likely just did that! I really can't ever follow directions.

"I'll try, Hermione. It's just that I know he'll hate me because of what I did and what I said. I did unforgivable things to him. I berated him, made fun of him in front of others when he begged me to be his friend again, I joined James and his crew. And I only did it because it made me feel powerful," Lily gave a bitter laugh. "Oh, how powerful I feel now," she said sarcastically. I bit my inner cheek and took another sip of my wine.

I would certainly need it.

* * *

"Oi! Mione, it's Padfoot's birthday in a week, and we're all going to write a little bit of advice for him when he gets out of good ole Hogwarts," James explained, handing me a book with pictures of all of us together that I had forced everyone into with my camera. I grabbed my quill and scrawled a note.

_Don't do drugs, do eat healthily. Don't drink alcohol, do drink apple juice. Don't trust the wrong person, do have constant vigilance. Don't knock up a hundred girls, I'm not taking care of your children._

_Love, Hermione._

James and Remus read the note I put in there and laughed harder than they thought possible.

Wiping tears from their eyes, they thanked me and walked off to Gryffindor Common Room. I headed off towards Lily's Head Girl quarters and flopped down on my bed. I opened up a book I had bought with Lily at a new bookstore in Hogsmeade and read until Lily walked in. She looked tired and stressed, immediately heading towards the bathroom, stating that she needed a bubble bath right that second. I smirked and continued reading.

She never did tell me what made her so frantic.

* * *

"Look, I really don't think that Severus is a very good match, Hermione," Lily tried explaining. I furrowed my brows.

"But you said that you thought he loved me! What's wrong now?" I cried, throwing my arms out wide in exasperation. Lily sighed and sat down at a table in Potions.

"I just think that someone a bit more sophisticated would be your type, Mione. Take someone like Lucius Malfoy for example. He's sophisticated, smart, rich, and a gentleman. Who wouldn't want a man like him?" She asked me. I looked at her in astonishment. What had gotten into her?

"Lily, do you hear what you're saying? Severus is ten times better than Malfoy. I would do anything for him and he would do the same," I said confidently.

"But would he really?" she questioned. I rolled my eyes and shook my head in disbelief. My best friend had just turned on the man I loved and was now attempting to persuade me to get with Malfoy. What was wrong with her?

Had she been Imperioused or something? Why was she doing this?

"Hermione, just think about it," she advised before looking at Severus and Lucius and walking away to her table. Severus sat down at the table.

"What was that all about?" he asked me. I shrugged and just looked at the board, getting started on the potion written on it. Severus seemed confused the entire time, but we completed the potion and bottled it, getting an O for our work. We sat with each other in silence before he broke. "Alright, what's going on?"

I shrugged again.

"Just girl crap with Lily," I told him vaguely. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but seemed to accept my answer, though with reluctance. I felt terrible for not answering him truthfully, but what else could I say?

'Oh, Lily just wants me to break up with you and go to Lucius. You know, the usual.'

Like that wouldn't cause World War III.

I thought about what Lily had said again and I thought about what Lucius had said to me before.

Had he told her to try persuading me?

No, she wouldn't ever agree to something like that, would she?

What if it were just a joke?

No, Lily wouldn't do that!

I sighed internally and took Severus' hand in mine, squeezing it tightly, watching both Lily's and Lucius' lips purse. I saw a bit of fear in Lily's eyes and immediately knew that something more insidious was going on. Lucius seemed frustrated, and I figured that he must have threatened her. It was the only logical answer!

I looked at Lucius and narrowed my eyes at him.

If he did anything to hurt her, I'd kill him, no doubt about it.

And if he did threaten her, I would make his life hell in the short period of time I have left.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in forever. I suppose school kind of got to me or something :(**

**Anyways, I really will try to post more frequently, I promise!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

When the war was in its peak, I never really knew what it was like to feel anything other than cold, detached numbness. The only way to protect yourself was to detach yourself from everyone and everything.

When the war was still raging, I had witness young Luna Lovegood take a knife to her arm. We never were too close to each other until she joined Dumbledore's Army and we talked for hours about everything. I never actually realised just how good at glamour charms she was until she showed me her scars and offered no more of an explanation other than the visible proof.

I never understood why she did it until we were spending the night together. She told me and somehow, she convinced me to partake in what was more of a sick ritual than a release.

For some reason, though, it felt better knowing that what I was feeling was the truth, not some jumbled up mix between lies and truths we've been fed throughout the war.

Pain was inevitable, and sometimes, it was the best thing in the world.

Looking back now, I realise what I did was probably not one of my brightest moments, but at the time, it felt like the only solution.

I suppose now, I regret not ever trying to get Luna help, but I couldn't. I knew how she felt.

Numb.

The only way to get her to stay alive was to let her cut, but the thing keeping her alive was what killed her.

_I opened the slightly ajar door to Luna's room, finding her closet door closed and an empty room. I called out for her, but I never got an answer. I felt a sense of foreboding creep into my veins, and I shivered unconsciously. _

_Creeping over to the closet, I reached out to open the door, afraid to do so. _

_I opened the door carefully and slowly, finding Luna's body lying on the floor, her veins finally empty and her life gone._

_She got her wish. _

_She was dead. _

* * *

I sat up in a panic, my entire body covered in sweat. I was breathing heavily, but forced myself to calm down so as to not wake Lily up. I felt a solitary tear run down my face and I cried.

It's moments like these that make me wish to be home again, but I also know that I'm going home soon, and that makes me even more upset. I laid back onto my pillow and stared into the blank area of the room.

My tears registered when I went to lick my lips.

I never knew just how long and how much I would miss her. Everyday, when I take the glamour off of my arms, I remember her. I remember everything she told me, and I want to cry again.

I know that I should be more grateful for what I have.

I mean, I have Severus and amazing best friends.

But, I also have a terrible predicament, though I did promise to make the best out of it.

I closed my eyes, trying to get the picture of Luna out of my head, but to no avail.

I sighed and got out of bed. It's not as though I'm going to be going back to sleep anytime soon, so I may as well see what time it is and start getting ready.

Casting a Tempus, I saw that it was only four o'clock in the morning. I would have a lot of time left over if I get ready for class and what not now. I rubbed my thumb over my eyelid and wished I could go back to sleep.

I sat on the bed and just thought.

I thought about what Harry and Ron would say if I ever told them about what happened with Luna and me.

I thought about what Severus would think if I ever got the courage to show him.

I thought about what I did and why, though I never did figure it out.

Lastly, I thought about what would happen when I get back to my time.

Would I go to Severus and kiss him?

Would he even want me?

No, of course not.

When I leave this time period, he's going to hate me forever. That's why he hated me so much in my time. I'll hurt him when I leave and he could never forgive me for what I did. How could he? What I will do to him is completely unforgivable.

I sighed again and mused about how my life was just like a soap opera.

Well, what's life without a bit of drama every once in a while?

I scoffed internally. What an understatement.

My life's a remake of those soaps my mother watched.

I sighed and went to get a shower, wanting to clear my mind of anymore depressing thoughts.

As the hot, steaming water ran down my back, I thought of how I would ever explain how good of friends Lily and I were. He would hate me.

I, his best friend got to know who his own mother was before she died, while he never even got to talk to her. I shook my head and pushed every thought in my mind out and stood under the water for an immeasurable amount of time.

Eventually, I could feel my fingers and toes pruning and I turned off the water, walking out of the shower and wrapping myself in a towel. Ignoring what Lily told me to do with my hair, I used my wand to dry it, paying no mind to the bushiness of my curls. I sighed and pulled on my clothes, not bothering to put on my tie yet, and flopped down on my bed, waiting for the sun to shine through.

* * *

"Hermione! You're up early. What woke you so early?" Lily asked me, while pulling on her clothes. I shrugged and tied my tennis shoes.

"Just couldn't get back to sleep, is all," I answered back. Lily didn't seem to believe me, but she decided to just drop it and go with me to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. I sat down with Lily and Remus and ordered breakfast, all the while looking at Severus and just thinking about what life would be like when I leave.

As much as I tried, I couldn't get the fact that I really did need to tell Severus about me leaving out of my head. I quickly made up my mind and decided that I would tell him today after dinner. I sighed and knew that it wouldn't go over well, though it was necessary.

Soon, Lily was finished with her breakfast and we headed off to Potions where she sat down with James and I took my place by Severus.

Instinctively, he seemed to pick up on the fact that something was wrong.

"You know that you can tell me anything, Hermione. I may not always have the answer, but I'll always try to give you one," he told me, placing his hand on top of mine. I gave him a smile in thanks and just told him to meet me in the library after dinner so that we could talk. He seemed a bit confused and worried about what I would have to say, but didn't make another remark about my seemingly odd change of emotions.

In class that day, we only had to make a more simple potion mainly for busy work, since Slughorn most likely had another one of his famous hangovers. Severus and I completed in and engaged in pointless conversation until it was time to leave, which didn't really offer us any time alone to talk to each other.

When dinner finally did come around, I was so wound up in nerves that I could barely eat. My stomach was in knots, and I felt sick, so I didn't eat much. I got up from the table early, but Lily understood and kept the guys distracted while I went to the library.

I went in and sat down at Severus' and my usual table, putting my head in my hands and sighed, wondering just how I would approach this in a logical manner. In between wondering what to say and rehearsing what I would say in my head, Severus came in and sat down in front of me.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked me, his brows furrowed in confusion and worry. I looked into his eyes and felt another pang of guilt and sadness. I was going to really hurt him…

"Severus, I've been lying to you since from the moment you've first met me," I confessed, seeing the look of anger and bewilderment in his eyes. I sighed again and bit my lip. "I was really from Hogwarts, but not in this time period. I am from the future, and I had a mishap with my time turner in my time. I was told not to tell anyone, but Dumbledore told me two weeks and four days ago that I would have to leave this time period and go back to mine. I never wanted to leave, but I have to. Severus, I am so sorry that I haven't told you this until now," I apologised, lowering my head and letting a tear fall. Severus was silent for a moment before bursting.

"I can't believe you. You lied to me, made me believe that we were going to have a fucking future together! I trusted you! You were the only person I have ever trusted who I believed wouldn't turn his or her back on me, but you're just like everyone else. Just here for a joy ride, then leave once you get bored," he spat out angrily. I stared at him in disbelief. He truly thought that I was leaving because I wanted to? How could he? How could he?!

"I never wanted to leave you, Severus! It's Dumbledore's decision, and I can't do anything about it!" I answered him bitterly. He narrowed his eyes and looked away from me, refusing to meet my eyes. I walked over to him and was surprised to see tears glazed in his eyes, though his facial expression was deadly. I flinched, but stood my ground. "I would never leave if I knew there was any other choice, Severus Snape. Don't you dare think that I would leave you just for shits and giggles, understand me? I fucking love you, and that's never going to change," I declared, my eyes narrowed in anger. Severus' eyes seemed to lose a bit of the fury once in it. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he nodded once.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said resignedly. I nibbled on my lower lip again and lowered myself down to sit on his lap. His arms reluctantly came up to hold me, afraid that I would push his hands away, but I didn't. I curled closer to him, nuzzling my face against his neck.

"I don't want to leave," I whispered into his ear. He held me tighter.

"I don't want you to go," he answered, pressing a kiss to my temple. I sighed and kissed his mouth softly, wanting everything to go slow tonight. We don't have much time left with each other and I am going to make every second count.

"We should probably stop," I finally said, slowing down our kisses further. He did so reluctantly and lifted me off of his lap, placing me on the ground and getting up, wrapping me in his arms and keeping me close, as if I would just fly away one day. I nestled closer to him and we eventually got out of the library and into my room. We both sat down on my bed, Severus tracing his fingers over the little patterns on the comforter. I kissed him and he reacted immediately, pushing me back to where I was laying down on the bed, he hovering over me. I placed my hands on his shoulders and brought him down to me, enjoying the way his body felt against mine.

"Severus," I whispered. "Touch me, please."

He reacted to what I said immediately, trailing his hands down to the bottom of my shirt and lifting it up and over my head. I gasped softly when I felt his warm mouth on the swell of my breasts, moving down to my bra-encased nipples, gently biting down on them, making me whimper. Carefully, he undid my bra and took one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue and sending shockwaves throughout my body. I felt my hips buck in the air from the feeling. I could feel his erection growing against my stomach, making me anxious for him.

"Please, Severus, please! I need you now," I cried, nearly ripping off his shirt and jerking off his trousers to get to what I desired the most from him. He stopped me as I was about to reach for his cock, not letting me touch him quite yet. He unbuttoned my jeans and slipped his hand inside, rubbing his finger against my labia, feeling the slippery wetness of my arousal on his fingers. He made a low, guttural sound and pulled down my jeans and underwear, plunging one finger inside of me and going down to lick and suck on my clit, bringing me closer and closer to my release, the inner coil tightening further and further until…

With a startled shriek, I came, my pussy tightening around his finger, and my juices spraying over his face, causing him to growl.

All I could hear was the sounds of my panting and Severus slurping at my come. I bit my lip and urged him to come up and he did, sliding up my body and kissing my neck, gently nipping and sucking at that one spot. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding against him when the need for friction became too great. He grunted softly and carefully positioned his cock at my entrance.

"This will hurt, Hermione," he warned me, unsure if we should do this. I merely urged his to continue. He slowly began pushing the head in, allowing my to adjust to the stretching that I was unaccustomed to. When I pulled him closer, he began pushing in more until I suddenly felt the skin break, making me instinctively close my legs, but I couldn't. I took a couple of deep breaths, and while it still wasn't comfortable, I allowed Severus to continue pushing forward. He was completely inside of me when he stopped and I made him stay that way until I would accommodate his size.

Soon, he felt lovely inside of me, making me feel full and complete. I gave him the okay to move his hips and nearly gasped at how good it felt. He continued to carefully thrust in and out, but I didn't want careful. I wanted him to go faster and harder, as I so cajoled him to do.

"C'mon, Severus! Harder, faster, please!"

He complied and thrust into me, still being careful not to hurt me, but I'd be damned if I said that it didn't feel like my world was crashing around me. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and I met each and every one of his thrusts, crying out when he hit a sensitive spot in me and urging him to go faster. I could feel my walls fluttering around him, squeezing and contracting until I fell over the edge, screaming and thrusting wildly. Severus released inside of me, and I sighed contently, wondering if anything else could ever feel this good.

Then, with Severus still inside of me, I fell asleep, completely exhausted.

* * *

When I woke up, the covers were over me and Severus was dressed and beside me. I gave him a questioning look.

"I didn't want Lily to come in and see this, so I dressed and covered you up a bit," he explained. I blushed. I had completely forgotten about Lily!

"Oh, thank you Severus," I said, smiling softly. He grinned and crawled beside me, sleeping on top of the covers so as to be a 'gentleman' and not intrude. Again, I fell asleep, wondering if life would ever be this perfect ever again.

**I know that was a terrible lemon scene. I'm still really bad at those :(**

**I'll try to work on them more, though! **

**Until next time, **

**I am Katniss Everdeen**


End file.
